Haters Gonna Hate
by Azyth
Summary: Hate was a strong word to use to describe her feelings for Castiel. She was more like apathetic towards him. For the two years she had gone to Sweet Amoris they had never seemed to meet. That all changes after he falls... on top of her. Now Castiel shows up everywhere. Hate is the one word she would use to describe her feelings for him, or so she thought.
1. Falling Demons

**Hey guys or girls! This is my very first fanfic so I would completely love it if you commented or criticized it! I will try to update as often as I can. I am also thinking of creating a bunch of one-shots with the characters in My Candy Love so if you guys have anything you want to see just tell me. Well hope you guys enjoy!**

It wasn't like she hated him. She just didn't know him. She was never one to believe in rumors, but when it comes down to it some of those rumors seemed possible, especially when he had one hand tightly gripping the student body president's shirt and the other pulled back into a fist ready to slam into the student president's face. Yes, it didn't seem like an understatement that he was hot-tempered and hostile most of the time. Its just who Castiel was.

Even with the fact that the chance of them never speaking or interacting once in the two years she has gone to Sweet Amoris High seemed impossible. They were both loners and tended to find the most secluded spots in the high school to do put distance between them and people. Funny thing was that even though the high school was puny it still seemed it had enough hidden places to keep two outcasts from ever officially meeting.

She knew who he was of course. It is not like there were many teens walking around with bright red hair, a leather jacket, and drove motorcycle to school everyday. The small unlikely chance he even knew her name or face was not even plausible. With them being neighbors you would have suspected he had some recollection of little Kira's face. He didn't. He probably would have never even known a Kira went to his high school if he didn't get a snowball in the face on a gray snowy November.

Kira's POV

Fingers flying across the keyboard. Petite black jacket wrapped around my even smaller frame. Warm mocha sitting just within my grasp. It was a wickedly beautiful morning. No one was bothering me. No one was watching me. Sighing as I yet again hit a writer's block I shut my laptop and set it beside me. Only one chapter finished yet again. Resting my back against the wall I wrapped my tiny fingers around my coffee cup. My hands were so small that I couldn't even pick it up with one hand. One good thing about being small was that it was easy for me to find tight spaces that were undisturbed. Right now I was sitting on the steps that led into the gym. The door was always locked and it was in a spot that people rarely if ever passed by. My sanctuary.

Bringing the cup back to my chapped lips and I chugged down the coffee hoping it would bring some warmth and energy back into my body before I headed out for first period. Cold cement let the cold penetrate my back as tucked myself into the side of the stairs while I cleaned up my mess. Grasping my cup I was about to head back when I heard voices just above me.

"You actually showed up today?" Nathaniel's voice rang in the silence. I froze. Was he talking to me? I was about to stand up and answer when a voice, icy and cold like the newly fallen snow answered.

"Leave me alone prez. The only reason I never show up to school is because of how boring it is and I have to see your face here everyday," it was Castiel. Not knowing what to do I stayed silent and prayed that they wouldn't get into a fight. The chances of that seemed to dry up with each insult they chucked at each other.

"It seems like you don't understand the rules here. Maybe a detention will remind you on how to behave," even Nathaniel who was always warm and welcoming seemed to have an angry edge to his voice. I have to get out of here! Looking around me I realized there was no way they would not see a puny girl dressed in all black with slightly curled black hair darting away with the frosty white surroundings. Maybe they would think it was an animal! Even as I gathered my courage to try to sprint away their arguing was becoming more heated and intense. With one last retort I heard the crunch of snow as Castiel began to walk away. Shit! He is headed this way!

"Hey, Castiel," Nathaniel called. I heard the footsteps stop and I could imagine Castiel turning around to face the student body president with fire in his eyes. Wapow! I glanced up at where the unusual sound had come from only to see a red headed boy falling backwards directly where I was!

I could only let out a terrified squeak before I was flattened into the ground. Hot coffee was soaking into my shirt and burning my stomach. I would have let out a yelp of pain if my face wasn't smashed into the snow making it impossible to breathe let alone whimper. My arms were pressed firmly to the ground so the only thing I could do was wave my short legs around hoping he would notice and move.

"What the hell, Nathan! You didn't have throw a snowball at me!" Even over Castiel's booming voice I could hear Nathan's snickering in glee. Finally, I was able to wrestle my head from underneath his back and breathe a little.

"Umm… excuse me but can you please get off of me?" Only then did Castiel pause and realize that instead of landing on the hard pavement he had landed on me.

"What in the world were you doing over there?" Nathan asked as he pulled Castiel off of me and helped me up.

"Sorry," I whispered freezing cold, yet with my stomach burning from the coffee. I just wanted to disappear. My white t-shirt covered in black roses did nothing to hide the fact that a brownish liquid had been spilled on me when I was hit with the falling boy.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I looked up at the towering and incredibly intimidating red head. My head didn't even reach his chest. I shook my head no. It wasn't like I was trying to listen to them fighting. They were just that loud. "What is a middle schooler doing over here anyways?" his blunt statement stung a little. If I wasn't in such a miserable mood I might have kicked him in the shins.

"Castiel! Don't you know this is Kira? She is in our history class," I blushed slightly that Nathan remembered me. I tended to stay out of sight as much as possible. Not only was Nathan is that class but also his sister, Amber.

"It's not like I show up to that class often enough to know everyone's name. Especially the name of a shrimp like her," his mocking tone finally pushed me into an angry fit. Turning around to face him I kicked him in the shins as hard as I could before I gathered my belongings and sprinted towards the gym door that wasn't locked. Terrified that Castiel was right behind me and ready to give me a beating I dove into the girl's locker room and put my p.e. clothes on. Now all I had to do was survive the rest of the day because after pulling on my black jacket over my purple tank top I realized that I had just made an enemy of Castiel Hayes.


	2. Tripped Angels

**Another chapter done! Wooohoooo! I can promise you that new chapters are not going to be posted everyday. Just all of your lovely reviews made me so excited and happy that I had to write. Don't be afraid to criticize or comment. If there is something you dislike or even like just tell me. I want to create a story all you wonderful viewers enjoy. Hope you people like it! **

Kira's POV

After hiding behind the tallest people I could find, squeezing into the biggest crowds of people my heart could handle, scurrying into my classes as early as I could, I now faced my biggest obstacle of the day… history. A class that was dreadful by itself its awfulness only increased when I peered behind the door frame and spotted blood red hair. Shivering I pulled back. He was there alright. Waiting. Looking. Preparing to pummel me until not even my aunt could recognize the pile of mush I would become. Castiel usually skipped history. With a clingy Amber all over him and his arch nemesis sitting behind him it was easy to see why he preferred to stay away. Today of all the days in the school year he had shown up. Today was just not my day.

Contemplating if I should make a run for it my thoughts were interrupted by a snickering Nathaniel.

"You sure showed him!" he exclaimed clutching his stomach Nathaniel bent over and began gasping for breath. "You should have been there when he realized what you had done! That confused look on that stupid mug of his. I should have taken a picture!"

Glaring at him I hissed, "well I am glad someone found that situation hilarious. Next time you see me will probably be at my funeral." Nathan himself looked into the classroom before turning back to me.

"Well look at that he has actually shown up to class… and on time!" Nathan patted my head and smiled gently. "Don't worry. I doubt he will do anything to get another detention. At least while you're in the classroom."

Nodding even though I wasn't reassured at all I headed towards my desk. It was in the back corner near the teachers. Trying to pass Amber without making any eye contact with the Medusa I didn't see the foot that shot out. It was too late when I realized that Castiel had chosen to sit next to her today. Bang! My wrist smacked a metal bar when I had put my hands out in an attempt to catch myself. Throbbing pain radiated throughout my arm. Biting back tears and any profanity that wanted to spew out of my mouth I slowly got back up. Don't react. Don't react. Don't react. Muttering these words repeatedly I began limping back towards my desk when a hand stopped me.

"Are you okay Kira? You should be careful where you are going. Don't want any little kids getting hurt," his words dripped with mocking tenderness. Anger and mischief were dancing around in those grey eyes of his. Disgust rose like bile in my throat.

Ripping my injured wrist from his iron grip I couldn't help but at least part with the last word. "Bastard," I growled before grinning like he was a decent human being and walking back towards my seat.

History passed by uneventfully. Only a few glares were directed my way during the time we read in the textbook. I could feel Amber and her posse looking between Castiel and I. Great. Just great. Not only did I have the biggest jerk in the school out for blood but now also the biggest bitch. I was now on Amber's radar. Truthfully, it didn't matter what relationship I had with Castiel. All that mattered was that I had a connection to him. If we were on good terms I would be hated because I would be seen as a rival. Since we were on bad terms all she had to do was treat me like trash and she might get a pat on the head from him. It sucked either way for me.

Just before the bell rang I was pulled to the side by Nathaniel. "The principal wants to talk to you," he urgently shoved me out the door and pointed towards the office. "The bell is going to ring soon so you better hurry before the flood of people began stampeding through."

Nodding my head in thanks I fast walked towards the office. What in the world could she want? I don't remember doing anything bad or particularly extraordinary this week that I would need to be called to see the principle. The bell rang as soon as I reached her door.

"Excuse me, madam," my voice was soft and wobbly, "Nathaniel told me you wanted to see me?"

Patting one of the chairs across from her she smiled. "Sit down. Sit down. Don't worry you aren't in any trouble." Folding her hands she looked at me warmly. "One of our students isn't doing so well with their studies and I was hoping that you would be able to help them. All you would have to do is meet up with them at four after school on every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You would just have to be there for 2-3 hours," I began to shake my head no. I don't want to do it. Refusing her offer seemed impossible though when she continued. "The tutoring would count as your club activity, so if you take this offer you won't have to join the gardening or basketball club."

My shoulders drooped. I had forgotten about that requirement. Putting it off for a day, then weeks, and then months didn't seem possible anymore. Getting filthy or being sweaty. Neither were really my cup of tea. At least with tutoring I wouldn't have to do much physical activity and it could be fun… probably.

I tried to look enthusiastic. "That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Great so it is all settled then," she looked around the room. "He should be here by now."

"Who?" I questioned.

"The person you are tutoring. He does have a tendency to be tardy though," she said thoughtfully.

Just then the door slammed open revealing a very frazzled and pissed off Castiel Hayes.


	3. Tricksters Pulling Strings

**Yep. Even after I warned you guys that I wouldn't post a new chapter every day here I am once again. It's only because you guys are fantabulous. Remember that reviews either containing criticism or praise is always greatly appreciated and I would love to hear some ideas for one-shots or other stories you want me to do! I hope you guys like it! **

Kira's POV

No. No. Not him. Anyone but him. Maybe he got lost on his way to detention. Maybe he came here for something else. Please. Oh please. Anyone but him. Begging. Pleading. I would do anything that could help get me out of this sticky situation.

"Here he is, Kira," the principle exclaimed before guiding Castiel into the seat beside me. "I'm sure you guys will get along great!" That was a lie. "Don't worry, Castiel, Kira is one of the top students in our school!" That was a gigantic lie. I could think of 50 people off of the top of my head who were smarter than me.

With every idiotic statement she made I shrunk further and further into my seat. I don't want this. Can I still refuse? Please let me refuse. Desperate and trying not to scream while banging my head on the desk in front of me I opened my mouth in a last ditched effort to refuse.

"I had asked Nathaniel if he would tutor Castiel, but he refused because of… personal reasons," sighing dejectedly I realized that I wasn't the first person she had asked. Everyone before me had probably knew who they were tutoring before they accepted. Nail in the coffin. Dead, or I am soon going to be. Can't refuse her sob story because that is the poor sap I am.

"When do you want us to begin?" Grumbling I took a quick look at Castiel. Surprise. Annoyance. Determination. All emotions that reflected my own. Not many people would have done this sort of thing. He must have thought I would refuse because I am scared of him. According to the principle he is really needing the help but it doesn't mean he will study. That is if he even shows up.

Snatching his things, and storming out of the office, he turned around to snap that he was headed to the library. Fanfu**ingtastic. This is totally what I was looking forward to after school. Tutoring a delinquent in the arts of learning.

Turning back towards the teacher I tried to put on my best battle face. "What if he never shows up or refuses my help?" A few frown lines appeared as she contemplated my question.

"I am sure you will find a way," patting my back, I was once again ushered into the hallway and directed towards the library. He is my problem now was the vibes she was sending. Like a five foot girl was capable of dragging a guy that is a foot and a half taller than her to the library. Soon I was standing in front of the two wooden doors, cautious of going in. Was he really even in there? Standing on my tiptoes didn't help me see if my new dreadful opponent was waiting for me on the other side. The only thing left was to go in.

"Kee-kee!" roughly grabbed behind I was then swung around with my feet kicking empty air.

"Alexy let go! I can't breathe!" Tugging at the arms that encircled at my waist was useless. Until Alexy decided to let go I was going nowhere.

"Calm down. We just saw her 2 hours ago," Armin's face became clearer as he reached down and entangled me from his brother.

"Thanks Arm-woah!" My approval was short lived when Armin decided to lift me up from underneath my armpits and proceed to coo at me like I was a small animal.

"Look at how adorable she is! I just want to squeeze her to death! Come on, Armin, put Kee-kee down so I can play with her," Alexy pleaded to his twin brother.

"Stop it you two," I hissed turning red as the passersbys stopped at began staring at us.

"See? You made the Kee-kee hiss," Alexy went on to stroke my head like a cat. "There. There. It's all right."

That embarrassing nickname came from the fact that the two of them think I look like a cat. My long thick black hair, and green eyes, paired with my short stature never helps. "Guys, I seriously need to go into the library. Castiel is waiting for me."

"Ooohhhh does someone have a date with the town's hottest bad boy?" Alexy teased pinching my cheek as he spoke.

"I didn't know you were one of those girls," Armin joined in.

"The principal said I have to tutor him," I was finally put down. Alexy and Armin both looked curiously at me.

"What do you have to tutor him in?" Armin asked searching the library for the red-head we all know and fear.

"The language of love!" Alexy covered his mouth with one hand and doubled over laughing hysterically at his own joke. Hilarious.

"You both no that is not it!" My ears began to burn from anger and embarrassment.

"That's true. If anyone was going to be teaching the language of love it would be Castiel. Little miss "never had a boyfriend in my sixteen years of living" wouldn't know what to do," Armin gleefully said. The two insufferable idiots that were talking about preposterous things pounded on the walls while trying to hold in the tears that were trying to escape.

Gaping like a fish at them I folded my arms across my chest and stomped my foot. "She asked me to tutor him in all of the classes he is getting a bad grade in. I am supposed to tutor him every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for a few hours. Now, if you two are done mocking me I will be going inside now," I huffed. Twisting around I opened the doors. He was there alright. Headphones plugged in even with the no electronics policy and feet on the table even with the librarian glaring daggers at him.

"Good luck and be careful," the twins whispered patting my shoulder. After promising me that they would be the first to get all of the juicy or gory details at lunch they left. With nothing else holding me back I opened the doors. The library was quiet and only a few kids remained. Some were looking at Castiel like he had grown two heads. Others seemed to have chosen the farthest seat they could find away from the bullheaded jerk.

I wasn't sure if I was brave or stupid as I shoved his feet off the table and yanked his earbuds out before taking out my textbooks and placing myself in front of him. Probably both. Taking a long breath I cheerfully asked, "So, Castiel where do you want to begin?"


	4. Sporadic Faeries

**Hello World!I finally went a day without posting a new chapter thanks to the site being down. I hope all of you people are loving or at least liking the story so far. I haven't hit the creative block I always seem to smash into so here is the new chapter. Love criticism and reviews (makes my day and makes me want to write more) so I gift thee with my hard work because you are all awesome. Still taking one-shot requests! Another chapter is done, Woohoo!**

Kira's POV

"Listen," Castiel grumbled leaning over until our faces were only centimeters apart, "I know you are trying to be the good girl and get a gold sticker from the principal for tutoring poor stupid Castiel but I will say this once and only once you are never going to tutor me." Snatching his earphones from my hand he resumed to plug them back in before tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

Stunned and a little dumbfounded at his calm refusal to even try and reason with me I decided to do my homework. It wasn't long when I realized he was watching me with a puzzled and irritated look.

"What do you want?" I asked already exhausted by the position I was put in.

"You aren't even going to try? Come on, the principle will be upset if my grades don't raise." He seriously thought I was going to try to force him to study? With just a flick of his fingers he could send me flying across the library.

"I don't put effort into battles I know I am going to lose," I turned the page without glancing up.

"So you are a quitter," he quipped trying to get a rise out of me.

"You can't quit something you never start," I stated the obvious. Well that shut him up for another 30 min. One more hour to go and I would be out of here.

"What are you going to do if the principle yells at you?" He asks poking my forehead.

I slammed my book shut. First, I am stuck with this moron for two hours. Now, he wouldn't leave me in peace! "Why are you so curious? It doesn't affect you whether she yells at me or not. You just told me that nothing I do will get through that thick head of yours, so why even try? You don't care anyways," I glared at him still peeved that he had ruined one of my shirts and had tripped me in history. "Your childlike behavior certainly means you are getting no where in life, so I will ask again. Why should I waste my time on you? You have proved to me relentlessly that you hate everybody and everything so why just pretend that this little arrangement is going to work out?"

Plaster hit paper as my notebooks and textbooks were flung across the room and hit the wall. Meeting his eyes I tried not to flinch at the hate that was boiling inside them. Slapping the wood on either side of me he towered over me and whispered brusquely in my ear, "The only people I hate are bitches who think they are better than everyone else." Swinging his backpack over his shoulder Castiel then stalked out of the library.

"Wow. Not many girls have ever stood up to him like that," whipping me head around I prepared with a snarky remark before I realized who it was. Lysander. Castiel's only friend. I stiffened. Was I going to scolded for my behavior? I really don't want some silver-haired Victorian guy to start bitching at me because I pissed his friend off. He ruffled my hair and smiled. "That was pretty courageous of you."

"Everyone needs a tongue lashing now and again," I said hiding the grin that was beginning to creep onto my face. Crap. This guy is actually pretty cool. Was Castiel blackmailing him to be his friend?

"Well I for one never want to get those barbed remarks directed towards me," he said effortlessly while my walls eased down. This guy was good.

"Don't anger me and you will never be," whips of pain slammed up my arm as I turned my wrist the wrong way. Pulling my sleeve down I tried to hide the bruise that had formed after Castiel and I butted heads that ended with me slamming my wrist into a metal bar. It didn't work.

Lysander looked at the door Castiel had stormed his way through and back at my wrist. "Did he do that," there was an edge to his voice that was unbefitting for such a sweet and melodious sound.

Barking out laughter I grimly responded. "No, he didn't do it during the time I was supposedly tutoring him, but during history was another story." Explaining what happened in history led me to talk about what happened this morning. Grinding my teeth I realized that I just poured out my thoughts and feelings to a complete stranger. I have talked more today than I do in a week. "Sorry," I spewed nervous about how I had let my mask fall, "I have to get going." Without waiting for a reply I stuffed my supplies into my back and rushed off. His eyes were on me until I whipped open the door and hurried on my merry way.

Small. Quaint. Just a few kinder words to describe my aunt's house. Severely looking out of place with its pink walls and sorta sparkly purple roof I couldn't help but feel a tad ashamed that I lived here. While the house was well taken care with it being clean it brought an amount of anxiety knowing that the neighbors hated our house, especially Castiel's parents when they were actually at home. While my aunt was a fashion designer who could buy a multi-million dollar house she preferred to live in the roughest and dirtiest parts of town because it gives her "inspiration". That just means I can't walk alone when it gets dark.

I live with my aunt because my parents were in a car accident two years ago. Being my mother's only sister she took me under her wing right away. Never having kids before or being a responsible adult in general has made it so I have a lot of freedom and little to none worries when it comes to living here. No large consumption of drugs and alcohol are the two rules. Oh, and getting pregnant. Still, though there isn't many rules I make an effort to get home before six to at least have dinner with her. Other than eating meals and taking a shower she rarely leaves her office/bedroom because the only thing she loves more than sparkles is designing clothes.

"Hey, honey!" Twirling around to greet me my eyes were drawn to the wand she is waving around over the pot. Her long purple hair was twisted into a ponytail, a dainty crown rested on her head, flimsy wings gracing her back and banging into the surrounding walls, so it was pretty much the norm for my more than eccentric aunt. "Put your things upstairs. Dinner will be ready in two min.

"Thanks," Cradling my laptop (the only thing Castiel didn't throw in the middle of his tantrum, thank god, because if he did his hands would be gone) I sprinted upstairs where two bathrooms and the 2 bedrooms were. Dark green walls with black shelves that dotted the room placed in areas that could easily be reached if I sat in my black hammock. A loft bed sat in a corner that had three bean bags underneath it. My room designed for maximum comfort and tranquility. Things fiercely needed when you're a writer in the middle of a writer's block.

The tangy smell of spaghetti sauce permeated the house. Groaning my stomach let out a long and deep growl. Time to eat! Bounding over the steps I skipped a few in my excitement to consume my daily nutrition. Plowing myself into my seat and holding the utensils I awaited the delicious meal that was coming my way. My aunt set the pot down and I was preparing to dig in… when the damn doorbell rang.


	5. Gold Knights

**Hello viewers! You guys have been so quiet over the last few chapter. Hope that means you're liking it. This chapter took so much longer than the others. Dialogue is so hard to create with already made characters. Tried to make them sound close to the original game while still being unique... anyways I love reviews and critics, so please enjoy!**

Kira's POV.

"Nathaniel?" Baffled by the presence of our very own Sweet Amoris High student body president standing on my own doorstep I meet his golden eyes with my green ones. My face twisted in a confused, cautious, and what-the-hell-are-you-doing-on-my-doorstep-and-depending-on-your-answer-I-might-be-weirded-out look. Putting his hands palms up as if showing me he isn't armed, he began to explain himself. "You left your history textbook in the library so I looked up your address and brought it here because of the essay that is due tomorrow."

"Thanks," I glommed onto my textbook, without it I would have surely failed. "You really saved me, Nathan. Thanks." Preparing to shut the door and get to dinner I was taken back when my aunt busted the door open and seized Nathan's hands.

"Wow! Look at you, Kira, inviting a boy to dinner without telling me first! Come in. Come in." Aunt tugged on Nathan's hands making him get closer and closer to his doom. "You know she has never once had a boy come over that wasn't gay." She continued to chirp happily. "Armin and Alexy are lovely boys but she never puts herself out there on the dating scene! When I was her age I already had a few relationships under my belt if you know what I mean." Horrified and yet to polite to shake off the overly friendly women Nathan looked at me pleadingly.

"Armin isn't gay," icily I said putting on a mask of indifference and stoicism to hide the embarrassment and anger welling up inside of me.

Purples sparkles flew as my aunt fluttered her hand around in apology. "I know. I know, you keep telling me that."

Exasperated with my troublesome aunt I tried to pry her hands off of a terrified looking Nathan. "He was just returning a-"

"Nathan? Kira?" Interrupted in the middle of my explanation I whipped around in shock. I found the voices' source on the sidewalk. In front of my house. Holding the leash that hooked up to a very demonic looking dog. One hand scratching his blood-red hair in confusion.

"I live here!" Spreading my arms to answer Castiel's unasked question I motioned that my current residence was in this heinously pink house with its sparkly roof.

"Wow! Another boy? You certainly have been busy my dear Kira! You come in to deary!" Aunt exclaimed finally letting Nathan go. Striding over to the startled Castiel she hooked her arm around his and purposefully pulled him along towards the house.

"Wait. Aunty hold on," taking pity on the two frightened boys I tried to explain, but she would have none of it.

"You can't leave two hungry adorable boys out in the cold like that, Kira!" after chiding me for my impolite behavior she faced Castiel. "I remember who you are now! You are Brandy's son! Don't worry darling, you can leave that delightful puppy in the backyard while Kira fixes you a plate of my divine spaghetti" She gave me a pointed look before taking the leash and dragging Castiel's dog away.

"Sorry, but if you guys want to leave this house sane you're probably going to have to eat with us tonight," my detached tone irked Castiel off. The more enraged I got the more I looked impassive and the more that irked him.

"How long have we been neighbors?" Castiel spat out part question and part accusation.

"Ever since I have lived here so two years," Setting out two more plates I gave them each a heaping amount of spaghetti. Hardwood met my butt as I plopped down into my seat.

The two boys glanced at each other before sitting down on either side of me leaving the chair across from me open. "Why have I never seen you before?" Castiel stabbed the spaghetti. Nathaniel looked thoroughly amused at how angry Castiel was at with the current situation.

"Because whenever I saw you outside I made sure to stay inside," stating it flatly I began to eat myself.

"Too scared?"

"Didn't want the trouble."

"What trouble?"

"The trouble you always seem to bring."

"Sweetheart, I am trouble," Smirking he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are such a rebel," Nathaniel paused in his consumption of the spaghetti to stare at my aunt. It was pretty funny to see the straight-laced president with noodles hanging out of his mouth but the effect was ruined by my aunts slobbery costume and disheveled appearance. My aunt continued unaware of the three pairs of eyes looking on in astonishment. She must be drenched in the dog's saliva "You, Castiel, are the bad boy in your school while Nathaniel here is the golden boy. My question for you two is… which one of you is dating my beloved niece, Kira."

"Neither," I yawned before picking up everyone's plates and bringing them to the dishwasher. Aunt was still talking with them without pausing.

"Kira is so emotionless most of the time! It is practically impossible to get reaction from her." Trying to ignore her infuriating comments I continued to scrub the sauce off when a river of pain made its way up my arm. Dropping the plate to the floor, I wrapped my hand around my tender wrist. I must have twisted it wrong again.

"Are you okay Kira?" My aunt asked coming to my side. I can't let her see my wrist!

"I'm fine... Oh! Aunty it's 6:30. Didn't you have to email your boss by 6:45?" Distracting her from the situation I tried to give a reassuring smile. "You better go do that. You don't want Scott yelling at you again." Shepherding her up the stairs I raced on, "I have everything covered. The plate didn't break and I'm sure Castiel and Nathaniel need to get going soon anyways."

"I guess your right. If you need anything don't hesitate to shout!"

Returning to the kitchen I reached down to pick the plate up when Nathan grabbed my wrist. "Ouch!" I jerked back. Realizing my mistake I tried to cover it up. "You surprised me!" It was a blatantly, obvious lie.

"Let me see your wrist," Nathan's voice held no room for arguing. I pulled up my sleeve and let him look at the mottled colored bruise that has formed over the past few hours.

"This is your fault," Nathan shoved my arm in Castiel's view.

"How the hell is that my fault?" he contested.

Nathan must have heard from Amber what Castiel had done. Castiel had waited until the teacher and Nathan were talking in the hallway before he tripped me. With the teacher and Nathan gone no one would stand up to him. When it came to Castiel there were very few people who stood up to his brutality.

"When you tripped her in history I heard she had banged her wrist on the metal bar underneath your desk," scorn vibrated in his voice.

Castiel's lips drew back into a grimace. "It's her own fault… Actually, you know what? I'm out of here. You two could go to hell for all I care" Hooking the leash on his dog's collar, Castiel brushed his way past us and took off.

"I did kick him this morning," offering up an excuse for his behavior only got me a choked laugh.

"He deserved it that time too." Nathan sighed, "I'm sorry your'e stuck with tutoring him."

"It's not your fault. You were smart enough to stay out of it. I was the one who should have asked who I would be tutoring before I accepted. You better start heading out. I'm sure you have as much homework as I do" After closing the dishwasher I walked back with him to the door. "See you tomorrow," I softly said to his back as he started off for his house.

"Yeah. I'll see you in history," with those parting words Nathan disappeared.

Studying and doing homework were the last things on my mind. Today had been a drastic change from the norm. Maybe tomorrow will go back to the way it was before. Chaos was not something I needed in my life and that is what Castiel brings: complete chaos. Changing into pajamas and getting ready for bed was a long process that required many breaks. Social interaction tired me out and I had gotten more than my fill today. Climbing into my loft bed with a sigh I hoped that the next day wouldn't include a soulless red-head in it.


	6. Heroic Twins

**Another chapter finished! Finally, the story is going to progress faster than it has been, hopefully. I did post a one-shot yesterday before i realized it was complete crap and took it down. That's why this chapter wasn't posted until today! Well all you lovely people who view this story please review and criticize! You guys are what keep me updating and I adore you all. Enjoy!**

Kira's POV

I should have known the nightmares would come tonight. Aching in my left shoulder during the day always indicates that I sleep will drift away from me. Going to school was beginning to look a worse and worse option as I struggled opening my eyes when I showered. Using the dog shampoo as soap and my aunts frilly, sparkly, makes you smell like you puked flowers all over yourself, soap as shampoo. I could already tell this was going to be another super awesome exciting day. Dragging my corpse back to bed and falling dead asleep sounded like the best option. Only two things kept me from doing just that. Armin and Alexy.

It was that stupid promise yesterday that made me somehow clothe myself in black jeans and a black sweatshirt. Looking into the mirror I brushed my thick black into something mildly presentable. Very black and dark today. It represents my mood.

"You're going to be late!" hollered my aunt who was already completely dressed and bursting with cheeriness. How are people capable of being happy before 11?

"I'm coming home after lunch. I feel like shit," was my creaky response. My aunt knows about the nightmares and lets me skip, or stay home, or whatever when I had them. I could probably go on a murdering spree blame it on the nightmares and she would totally be fine with it. A blessed thought I kept in the back of my mind. Stumbling down into the kitchen I grabbed a chocolate pop tart shoved into my mouth and headed towards supposedly the best years of your life.

Only four periods. Only four boring periods. Only four I would rather stab myself in the eye with a pencil thousands of times before spending another minute here, periods. Dread of missing school and going home only to have Armin and Alexy bother me for hours made sure I stayed somewhat coherent in my classes.

"You don't look so good, Kira," Iris whispered full of concern to me in 2nd period. If the kindest person on earth said I looked bad that meant I looked BAD.

"I'm leaving after lunch." Coolness from the desk spread throughout my sweaty forehead. "I promised Alexy and Armin that I would tell them about what happened yesterday."

"I heard Castiel made a scene in the library." Iris and Castiel have been good friends since preschool, but she has admitted that he was a handful. That was of course in the most pleasant terms possible to describe Castiel.

"You could say that," was the only response I could muster. It's over and I had no energy to be mad at him. Iris patted me gently on the head and left me alone for the rest of the period.

Finally, lunch rolled around. An apple and a sandwich were the only things I grabbed before finding our usual spot at the tables. Disinterested in eating anything I rolled the apple back and forth. In only a few short minutes Armin and Alexy pulled up a chair on either side of me.

"How did it go?"

"It was bad of course, you idiot. Didn't you hear about the dent he made in the library wall with her textbook."

"You don't know that. He could have thrown it because he was so happy she was his tutor," Alexy scoffed at his brothers completely plausible and correct assumption.

"Why did I despite being at death's door lug myself all the way to this despicable school if you two already knew about everything that happened?" I dejectedly sighed.

"Nightmares?" Armin rubbed my shoulder blades and Alexy squeezed me tight. They were the only two people besides my aunt who knew about the nightmares.

"Yeah. First time in a week." Armins fingers began tracing the large scar splayed across my left shoulder. Goosebumps rose and I shivered at the reminder of that horrific night which is carved in my skin.

"Did you walk here?" Alexy asked resting his head on the table so he was looking straight into mine. An eyebrow raised at that preposterous suggestion.

"Snow and ice cover the sidewalks. I feel like crap. Why would I walk?" Instead of being annoyed I couldn't help but feel amused at his idiocy. After messing up my hair Armin stood.

"Give me your keys," I obediently handed him the keys to my beautiful baby. Being tired was making me stupid.

"Wait! What are you going to do with them?"

"We're taking you home. Since you are clearly not in a condition where you can drive I'll take your car. Alexy will take our red truck and drive behind us," Armin spoke with authority.

"Ummm okay." I reached underneath the table to grab my backpack.

"No way," Alexy scooped down and grabbed my backpack before I had time to protest.

"You can barely stand yourself, Kira. There is no need to add the weight of all of those advanced classes textbooks on your fragile being. Actually, here." Armin handed the keys to Alexy. "I'll carry you."

"No way!" Like I would ever let him do that. I may have the body of a 10-year-old but I have the pride and respect of a teenage girl!

"Fine. Suit yourself."

...

The twins led me to my white jeep and strapped me in. Armin hummed softly to himself as he drove me home with Alexy behind us. I have no recollection of the drive home or getting into the house.

"I swear she is going to get herself killed one of these days," speaking with concern Armin lifted me into my loft bed and set me down. "She tells us not to pick her up. We have to carry her to her house. We would have made it here faster if she had just let me support her at the school." Covers are pulled up to my chin.

"You want us to stay, Aunty?" Alexy's inquisition jerks me back to life a bit. They have school! They can't stay here and nurse my sorry ass back to health!

"No. No. I got it," Aunt's fluttery voice sorta reassures them. Armin tucks me in and the two of them leave but protest the whole way. Floating in a sea of blankets I sink into sleep.

…

"Aunty!" my hoarse shout reverberates throughout the house. "Someone is at the door!" There is no answer. Grumbling at the unfairness of life I scramble down my ladder. Missing a step I fall forward and smack my nose into the metal bar. Copper consumes my taste buds. Great. Just great. I gave myself a bloody nose. The incessant sound of the doorbell rings throughout the house. Pressing a handful of crumpled tissues to my nose I go downstairs. There is a note on the counter.

_My Dear Little Kira,_

_I have gone to the grocery store to buy some medicine._

_Love, Aunty_

Aunty going to the stores means it will take hours. That women can't just grab what she needs and leaves. After, throwing the note into the trashcan I open the door.

"What do you want?" I ask an annoyed looking Castiel. You know what? He always looks annoyed and pissed off so unless I say otherwise that is just going to be his usual facial expression.

"Since Nathan knows we are next door neighbors he gave me the history homework to give to you."

Ripping the papers out of his hand I look at them. Do I really have to deal with this right now? Can't I sleep in peace? Apparently not.

"You look like shit," Castiel says pointing at me. That's it! I'm done! I know I look like shit, but that does not mean I need to hear it from him!

"You know what? F**k you!" I scream at him... just before I faint.


	7. Silver Shamans

**Sorry Guys! I didn't know the new chapter had done that. My apologies. Thanks for informing me of that problem!**

Kira's POV

Grumbles and groans are what woke me up from the suffocating black encompassing me. Turning slightly over I got a whiff of smoke and leather.

"You better not get any blood on my jacket," a gruff tone spoke while a rough hand was pressed against my forehead.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital,"a voice as soothing as honey spoke up while some of my sweaty hair was brushed from my face.

"Ummmm… Lysander? Neither of us can drive and there's a gigantic blizzard going on outside."

"My apologies, Castiel. She just hasn't woken up in two hours and it's beginning to worry me."

Groggily I tried to sit up, but the weight of the black leather jacket made it so I couldn't get my hands out of its confines. Heaving at the effort of getting my bearings at the situation I didn't notice the two boys analyzing me.

Lysander came over and sat next to me. "Kira? You have been out for two hours and your aunt hasn't come home. Can you please tell us where she is?"

"Where is your psychopathic aunt? She needs to get back here, so Lysander and I can leave, finally," Castiel shook my shoulders trying to jolt me awake. It only intensified the quesiness in my stomach. Scrambling off the couch I sprinted to the bathroom and heaved the few morsels of lunch I had into the toilet. Locking myself into the bathroom I looked into the mirror. Drool stuck to the side of my mouth. Hair was sticking up everywhere. Pale skin looked pastier and sweatier than ever. Pretty disgusting.

Putting my hair into a messy pony I proceeded to brush my teeth and wash my face. Lysander knocked on the door. "Do you need any help, Kira?" His sweet voice trickled through the door.

"No, I'm just cleaning myself up a little." While my hair was tied down, my breath smelled of peppermint, my skin looked a little more alive, there was nothing I could do with the glassy look in my eyes. "I'm coming out."

Walking into the living room I saw Lysander sitting on the edge of the seat of a recliner while Castiel was lounging on the opposite recliner with his jacket between his two fingers. Like it sickened him to even touch it after I had dozed with it. Smiling cautiously as if I might puke my guts out again Lysander tilted my chin so I was looking up at him. He wasn't nearly as tall as Castiel, but he still towered over me. "You look better."

"Great. Now that we know Kira isn't going to die anytime soon, can we finally leave?" Castiel sharply asked.

"My aunt left a note saying that she was going shopping for medicine. I'm sorry that I was a bother to you, Castiel," I ignored the snort he tossed my way and continued, "I know why you're here, but why are you at my house, Lysander?" My eyes reflexively softened when they looked into his mismatched ones.

"Castiel had called me in a panic saying that you were bleeding everywhere and had fainted on him," Lysander chuckled. "I had rushed over here since he clearly was incapable of handling the situation. Few droplets of blood were on your clothes so we mostly wiped up the floor after laying you down on the couch. You have a fever. We were going to leave when your aunt came home, but the blizzard started, snowing us in, and your aunt probably out. "

"We wouldn't have been in this situation if Nathaniel hadn't blackmailed me with another detention slip. Why is the world so cruel as to have you be my next door neighbor?" Ripping open my curtains Castiel watched the snow fall in its frenzy. "Now Lysander is stuck here, and it's all your fault," finishing with a pointed look at me he went to my kitchen.

"We have been neighbors for two years! You can't just start complaining now," my teeth were clenched.

"I can if I just found out that we are neighbors," rummaging through my refrigerator Castiel pulled out a coke.

Snapping my mouth shut before I got into another pointless fight, I realized something. "Castiel your house is like 10 feet from mine I promise you, you won't get hypothermia and freeze to death before you reach it, sadly," I murmur the last part under my breath. "And I'm sure Lysander can spend the night at your house, so why are you still here?"

"Lysander is afraid you'll die," Castiel chugged down the coke leaving the room in silence.

"Kira, you had a 106 temperature. It wouldn't be safe to leave you alone," Glaring at Castiel, Lysander didn't sound like he would be even open to the idea of leaving me to my own devices.

"But see? I'm all bet-" before I could finish my sentence Lysander popped a thermometer into my mouth and closed it shut. Watching Lysander as he placed a blanket over me the thermometer beeped. Snatching it away from me before I could look he read. Tsking at me I was picked up and carried up the steps. All in a few seconds.

"What was it?" I asked frantically trying not to hit my head as we made our way upstairs. Limbs completely drained of energy I couldn't even pretend that I didn't need help. Maybe Lysander is only overreacting! Alive and breathing the temperature couldn't have been that bad.

"104," was his curt reply. Upon reaching my room Lysander lifted me up and plopped me in bed. Straightening the blankets that were tucked into the bars of the loft bed he patted me gently on the head. "You just get some rest. Castiel and I will be downstairs. If you need anything just holler and one of us will get it for you." After turning off the lights he shut my door and left.

…

It was 2:00 a.m. when I woke up. Water. I needed water. My throat felt like sandpaper and my tongue only a piece of blubber resting uselessly in a desert. Tucking my phone into the pocket of my gray robe I surreptitiously went downstairs. Using my phone as I flashlight I tip toed past the sleeping boys that were each lying down in a recliner. Opening the fridge I dug out the pitcher of water and set it on the counter. Trying to be quiet and careful when I closed the refrigerator door I clamped a hand over my mouth when I saw a dark figure was on the other side.

"It's just me," Castiel's hushed voice didn't completely register in my brain. Burrowing my fist into his hard abdomen all I heard was whoosh before both of my hands were caught. "I told you. It's just me." Gray eyes flashed in anger until they became stern and unrelenting.

"You startled me." My heart was pounding furiously as my body trembled with the aftereffects of the fear that had overwhelmed me just a few minutes ago. As his features became clearer I saw that he was in a gray tanktop with black sweats. He must be freezing.

"Checking me out?" he smirked and lowered his head until I could see his face with clarity.

"There's nothing to check out," he tried to make a remark but I continued. "Aren't you cold? It's like below zero in here." I guzzled my glass of water down. Heading towards the closet I could hear his footsteps behind me.

"It's not that cold... Lysander couldn't find any blankets and refused to wake you up to ask," he admitted to me.

"I wouldn't have minded. You guys cleaned up my bloody nose while taking care of me. You wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't fainted on you anyways; what I'm trying to say is… sorry and thanks for helping me out," my apology eased some warmth into the air. While it may have been rushed it wasn't forced. Looking at Castiel over my shoulder I saw that he had one hand scratching his head. Slightly embarrassed by my words all he muttered was, it's nothing.

Soft, warm, fluffy blankets awaited us. All I had to do was reach them. Lightly grasping the blankets with the tips of my fingers was all I could do. Stretching, pulling, and jumping did nothing to help me.

"Here." Looming over me I could feel Castiel straining over me to grab the blankets. His warm chest was pressed against my back. "There you go, shorty," Castiel grinned as he belittled me.

"You can have them. I have enough upstairs," I yawned while rubbing my eyes. "If you don't need anything else I'm going back to bed."

Taking small steps so as not to trip I was startled when Castiel spoke. "Goodnight, Kira."

"Goodnight, Castiel," was all I said before I took the last few remaining steps and bolted into my room. My face felt only a little hotter when I went back to bed than when I had gotten up.


	8. Freezing Blankets

**Hello everybody! It's finally Friday and I'm so excited to do nothing but sleep, eat, and write. As always please review and criticize!**

Kira's POV

Waking up to my aunt's delighted laughter I grabbed my iPod off of my shelf. Feeling much better than yesterday I couldn't help but think my aunt was overreacting in not waking me up for school today. I opened my iPod and checked the weather station. Oh. It was a snow day. If the roads were so bad as to cancel school who could have come to the house? With my stomach roaring in desperation to obtain food I wrapped my robe around my shoulders and headed downstairs.

A weird combination of people greeted me as I reached the kitchen. A fairy, a boy straight from the Victorian Era, and a rebel were all gathered around the table munching on bacon, eggs, and toast.

"There she is!" my aunt exclaimed. She stood up and gave me a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here last night. I got back here around 7 and found these two sleeping on the recliners." She winked at me. Wouldn't most guardians be horrified that two boys slept over last night without an adult at the house? Or is that just me? "I invited them to have breakfast with us so I made bacon and eggs."

Nodding in acknowledgement towards Castiel and Lysander I grab a plate. After scooping a heaping steaming pile of eggs on my plate I sit down.

"You don't like bacon?" Castiel asked as he ripped his piece away tearing huge strips for him to swallow.

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Your a what?" Leaning forward the two legs of the chair crash to the ground. Now all four legs are on the floor.

"A vegetarian," my voice is clipped. I don't want to hear crap about my lifestyle for it being slightly different from the norm.

"What does that mean?" Lysander whispers in his ear probably giving him the definition.

Aunty seeing that a fight might break out claps her hands. "Well, I have some work that needs doing, so you two can leave whenever you want to. You must come again. It was wonderful having two interesting guest over." Quickly, she cleans up the dishes and exits the room to head upstairs.

"So you don't eat meat?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's stupid." Tensing reflexively at his stinging remark I withdraw into silence.

"Castiel…" Lysander gives him a scorching look. "That's like saying I should wear modern clothes. I wouldn't look nearly as good in those and I don't want to. The Victorian Era was so much better regarding style." Castiel's glare mitigates as he looks at his best friend.

"I'm just saying that even if you become vegetarian animals are still going to die." How insensitive can he be?

"I know that. It's my choice to live my life the way I want to." Fingers tremble but my voice sounds uninterested, like we are talking about something inconsequential. I can't help the next words that puke out of my mouth like my lunch had yesterday. "It doesn't hurt anyone or anything unlike some other people's choices."

Just like I wanted Castiel rises to the challenge. "And my choices do?"

"It hurts your future every time you skip class. I can't believe your parents never punish you even with them being away all the time." I stab my eggs with my fork. Everyone knows about Castiel being legally independent.

"Your parents must be so proud as to have such an obedient daughter. They must smile and pat your head like the little kid you are." He doesn't know it, but he strikes a nerve.

"Get out." Castiel looks surprised at the malice bleeding words.

"What the-"

"GET OUT!" Tears gush out and the scream I let loose makes both Castiel and Lysander rush out of my door. There. They are gone. While Lysander didn't have to go it was probably for the best. Castiel has just made it so I didn't want any company.

Jagged scars are reopened and all I could do was curl up onto the floor and bawl. It had been two years. Two years, since the car accident. Two years, when all three members of my family went to that restaurant only to have one member to return home… me. They will never be able to be proud of me. I don't get to see them smile. I don't get to feel their warmth. Absences fill the silence more than people ever can.

Visiting Mom and Dad. Will be back in two hours.

Love, Kira

Eating is the farthest thing from my mind, but I should get back here around lunch time so Aunty doesn't worry too much. Grabbing my large black jacket I head off into the crystal clear white day.

…

Sweeping the snow off of the graves I looked at their engraved names written into stone. With my legs incapable of handling the weight anymore they crumple. It's cold. The snow is cold. These tears are cold. These feelings are cold. This life is cold. Kneeling there in the blanket of white I let silent tears streak trails down my cheeks.

"Kira?" Blinking rapidly I try to discern the figures walking towards me.

"Armin and Alexy? What are you two doing here?" My voice quivers.

"Your aunt called us after you were gone longer than your note said. It has been four hours, Kira." Armin kneels down next to me and takes my hands into his own. "Have you been here the whole time?" Setting a blanket on my shoulders Alexy kneels down with his brother. The two of them looked expectantly at me.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't know I was here for so long. I didn't mean to worry you guys." Gently placing a kiss on my forehead Armin looks at me.

"Don't apologize. We are supposed to worry about you."

"What made you come here?" Alexy asks. "You haven't come in here in a state like this for awhile."

"I don't want to talk about it." Barely, my voice reaches their ears. Just thinking about it causes my body to spasm in agony.

"And you don't have to. We better get you back home before you die from this cold. Can you stand?" Armin stands up and offers me his hand.

Taking his hand he pulls me up. That is all I need. "Thanks, but I can walk back home."

"We brought the truck," entangling his fingers with mine Alexy pulls me along to their warmth infused red truck. His blue hair shines in the sunlight. Squelching all the water from my own sopping hair before I get into the car I notice that Armin's forehead is beaded with sweat making his hair (which is almost as black as mine) stick.

"How long were you guys looking for me?"

"Not long. We could already guess where you were," Armin responds. After starting the car I feel the heat plaster itself on my skin. I didn't realize that I was so cold.

"He tried running all the way here before I caught up to him in the truck," speaking near my ear Alexy explained why Armin looked like he just ran a marathon.

The graveyard was around 30 min from their house with driving. It would have taken him hours to get here. Especially, since the roads and sidewalks were slippery. How worried was he to try and sprint that distance?

...

Once again I returned home completely exhausted. Aunty gave me the all clear after meticulously scanning every inch of me for injuries. She invited Alexy and Armin over for dinner and thankfully they agreed. Curling up with my two best friends we decided to watch a Batman movie. With a bowl of popcorn for lunch in my lap I snuggled into the proximity of my most beloved friends and tried to ignore the ache in my heart.

**A little more of Kira's past for all of you. Love Alexy and Armin, they are both adorable. Please review and critisize!**


	9. Blonde Medusa

**This chapter actually has made it past the 2,000 word mark! Go me! My goal is to create chapters that are between 1,000-3,000 but it seems like I can never write that much. I'm getting better though! As always please review and criticize!**

Kira's POV

It wasn't until late in the night did Alexy and Armin go home. Only when they left did I feel Aunty coming over to the couch to sit beside me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her chirpy voice now solemn.

"Not really. I am sorry for making you worry." Sitting in silence in the dark house it dawned on me that I had school tomorrow. Aunty seemed to realize it too.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to," she forced a smile. "You and I could just have a girl day tomorrow. We could go shopping, get our nails done, and eat out."

Looking at my beloved aunt I couldn't think of anything that sounded better, but I had responsibilities. "I wish I could, but I have a history essay due tomorrow. We could go this weekend though! I just have school tomorrow and Friday and then we could go wherever you want!" Body heavy with weariness it was hard to sound enthusiastic. The only thing on my mind is falling into dreamland.

"That sounds good." When her blue eyes darkened for a second I knew that our excursion would never occur. "Good luck with that history essay." Ruffling my rat's nest of black hair she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Picking the blankets off of the floor I headed upstairs too. Tough day tomorrow. Bunch of homework from when I missed, seeing everybody after they had seen that cadaverous body of mine Tuesday, and presenting my essay in History. Thank god History was 7th so I have time to mentally prepare myself for my speech. History. I forgot that I would have to deal with a certain fiery red-head in that class. What should I say to him? Castiel did help me out when I was sick. I was also the one egging him on to be spiteful. Not knowing about the death of my parents wasn't his fault. Sighing at the influx of emotions that had clouded my reason today I climbed up to my bed. I'll apologize. Ugh! That is going to take even more mental preparation than my history speech! Slightly tracing my fingers on my scar I'm glad it didn't hurt today. A full nights rest will be needed if I am going to survive tomorrow.

…

Not unlike every other morning on the weekdays I had a certain trepidation about going towards school. It usually involved my laptop being stolen or going to school and realizing I messed something up on my homework assignments. Nothing big for most people. My laptop just held a small relief from reality, and my grades were what was going to help me with my future. Whatever it may be. Since, I was invisible to any and all social circles that caused any sort of ruckus in the school socially I had little to worry about… most days. Amber had caught my scent like a bloodhound Monday and I know retribution for being alive was coming my way.

As if I didn't have enough to worry about I had to deal with the Barbie and her crew in the same class where I had to deal with the "bad boy". Castiel had gone from being a demon in my mind to being the stereotypical bad boy. Mostly, because I owed him an apology and the first step to making a sincere apology is knowing that the person in front of you has a soul and therefore feelings you might have hurt. Probably. The four people who I have honestly apologized to are my Aunt, Armin, Alexy, and Violette. Everyone else it has been a fake apology done out of the politeness society requires from you. I rarely apologize because usually I'm in the right. Usually.

Basking in the glory of the newly awakened sun I eat my flavorless oatmeal. We had run out of chocolate chips. Running out of chocolate chips means my oatmeal would be dull and boring unless I went shopping. You can't have something dull and boring every morning when you are trying to be positive during the day. I'll go shopping after school since it was Thursday and I therefore would not be forced to tutor Castiel.

Sliding my laptop into my backpack I prepared myself for the day. Black hair partially brushed: check. Contact in my right green eye and not the left green one: check. Partially colorful shirt (today it was plum): check. Black jacket and pants: check. Necklace with a skull, angel wing, or cross on it:check. Black sneakers with white socks (mismatched white socks): check. Prepared for school: not in this lifetime. After setting a mask into a place with a wall up I drove off to school.

Greeting me first thing in the morning was Armin and Alexy who were in their usual parking spot. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I called out rolling down my window as I parked right next to them.

They glanced at each other. "We have our dentist appointment's in an hour so we just came to check up on you." Alexy bit his lip. "We should probably stay though."

"Why?" Closing my door I hear snickers near by.

"Amber and her crew are out for your blood." Armin casually puts his gameboy in his pocket. Glaring at something over the car I hear the snickers stop. Placing a hand on my head he bends down to look at me. "She heard that Castiel spent the night at your house."

"Lysander was there too," I say defensively. "We didn't even do anything, and I kicked him out of my house because we got into an argument."

"She doesn't care about the details. All she knows is that the boy she likes spent the night at your house. She just having a bitch fit." Alexy put an arm around my shoulders as he said this making him like a protective older brother. Which is what I think of both of them.

"It doesn't matter. I can handle her ditziness and stupid pranks for one day. You guys can go ahead and go to your appointments." Reaching with all my might I ruffle their hair like they always do to mine. "Just because I'm this short doesn't mean I don't pack a punch when needed."

"If don't like this." Armin begins pacing. "How did she find out anyways? You don't talk to her, Lysander wouldn't say anything, and neither Alexy or I would speak to that demonic Barbie. That only leaves one other option." Stiffening at his implication I tried to swallow the bitter doubt climbing up my throat. It wouldn't be fair for me to drown him in accusations before I even had the chance to say I'm sorry.

"We don't know that. I'm going to apologize to him. He deserves that at least." Startled Armin whips around.

"You? Going to apologize?" Disbelief etched on both of their faces I couldn't help but feel indignant with the way they were acting.

"Yes, I am capable of admitting I was wrong when I am wrong." Wrinkling my nose at them it only inspired them to chuckle at me.

"Well, if you think you have everything covered we will get going." Still laughing at me they both get into their truck and head off. A new wave of nausea rips through me. The only thing left to do is go in.

Placing my things in the locker I can't help but hear whispers that had my name in them. Turning from invisible to someone who people gossip about was not my plan for this school year. If nothing else happens my name will only hopefully in the past and I can go back to my solitary existence. Clutching my laptop tightly to my chest I try to escape the voices and find somewhere I could write in peace. Before I can even head for the doors that lead to my sanctuary I'm stopped by Nathan.

"Kira! Did you get those papers? Castiel did give them to you right?" Eagerly awaiting my answer Nathan shifted foot to foot nervously.

"Yeah. I got them." Looking uninterested in the curious stares greeting me on every face I tried to cut the conservation short.

Nathan seemed to sense the stop talking to me vibes I was giving off. "That's good. I'll see you in history than." He rushed off without giving me the chance to reply back.

"Well okay then," muttering to myself I didn't see the preppy snake heading my way. Bam! She was probably trying to shoulder check me and smash me into the lockers. Instead with her wearing high heels and my severe lack of height her shoulder only smashed into my face.

With my nose still sensitive from when I banged it on the bars of my bed two days ago the flow of blood came flowing out only after a few seconds of the initial impact. Stunned with my nose gushing out thick red liquid, body sprawled across the floor, I was only to repress the urge to rip out every blonde strand of hair she had by removing her from my field of vision. Blocking out her ugly face by letting my hair shield my face.

"Amber!" Nathan's looked at his sister in surprise. "Why did you do that?"

Forgetting he didn't know the full extent of how much of a manipulative wench was it was stupid of me to expect help from him. Racing towards me I couldn't help but hope that he might punish her. No such luck. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing."

"She wouldn't have done that if she didn't have a reason."

"Bitches don't need reasons to be bitches." While my comment didn't help my situation at all I felt a some satisfaction as Amber's face swelled with rage.

"Don't call her that." His grip on my arm tightened.

"If you aren't going to punish her, and you're not going to punish me I would like to go to the bathroom and clean up." More blood dripped into my mouth and I began gagging. Shaking off his arm I picked up my stuff quietly and unhurried. While I wanted to get to the bathroom as fast as I could she would only pick on me more if she thought I was scared of her. Without looking at the bystanders, Nathan, or Amber I head towards the closest girl's bathroom. Disgust and ewws reverberated throughout the grotesque pink bathroom when I strolled in. Girls quickly fled out leaving me by myself.

Ripping paper towels from the dispenser I plugged up my nose. Letting the blood clot by itself I got some of the paper wet and began dabbing at my clothes. Conversing with Nathan when I had one of the worst bloody noses ever hadn't been a good idea. I'm going to have to switch with my P.E. clothes again. Just like the day I had first officially met Castiel. Thinking about him reminded me of what Armin said this morning. Maybe he was responsible for all the misery I'm in. Maybe he had gone so pissed at me for yelling at him he had told Amber. Just for the reason to get back at me.

Finally, the blood stopped running. The tardy bell had rung at least 15 min. ago so the hallways are most likely lifeless. Scrubbing at my shirt one last time I threw the paper towels away. Most of the blood was wiped off of my face but my shirt still looked like someone been shot and bleed out in it. My shirt and jacket were both ruined. Lashing at the door with all of my frustration it flew open.

"Looks like you got another bloody nose, again." Arms crossed while carelessly leaning against the lockers across from the bathroom he smirked at me. "Just so you know I'm going to catch you if you faint again." Dipping his head down he looked at me cooly.

"Castiel."

**Dun dun dummmmm! Thank you for reading my fanfiction!**


	10. Bloody Armor

**A chapter done not even 24 hours after my last one. A new record! Must have been something I ate to make me type so much in two days. As always reviews and criticisms are appreciated. Enjoy!**

Kira's POV

Contradictory. That's what his statement was. While the words were sickly sweet by themselves the way he looked at me when he said them made me shiver. And not in a good way.

"My hero." Tilting my head curiously to the side to see how this conversation will play out I couldn't help but put every brick of defense I was capable of mustering up at that moment.

"You didn't let me finish. I would catch you if you fainted again and then I would throw you into hell to watch you burn," he said while smiling sadistically at me.

"That's taking it a bit too far…"

"Maybe. But you treated Lysander and I like shit after we helped you out."

"Castiel."

"What."

"I'm sorry. Both of you were extremely kind to me when I was sick. I was the one who was aiming for a fight, and you couldn't have known about my circumstances," the words that had haunted me for two days finally released. Castiel's jaw dropped at my confession. Seems there are things in this world that could stun him into silence. Scratching his head slightly he looked at a loss for words.

"You need to apologize to Lysander too," he grumbled.

"I know and I will as soon as I see him." Motioning towards my blood stained t-shirt I grimaced. "After I clean myself up I will go look for him."

"You are so clumsy." While his tone was still unfriendly it wasn't as fierce as it had been a few minutes ago.

"It's not like I did this to myself. Amber happened." That reminded me of what Armin said this morning. "Were you the one who told her that you stayed the night at my house?"

Scoffing at me his shoulders shook in contained laughter. "For what? To get back at you? If I was going to punish you, Kira, then I assure you I would do it myself and not let some blonde poodle do it for me." Shaking his head at me as if I was a complete idiot for even coming up with the suggestion he walked off. "Don't forget to apologize to Lysander!"

"I won't!" I shouted back.

Well that is at least one crisis averted. Sneaking through the hallways in hope of not catching anyone's attention it takes me a while to get to the P.E. locker room without being noticed. Maybe I should just keep a stash of clothes in here just in case Amber ever decides to "accidentally" ruin my clothes again. Armin and Alexy are going to be pissed when they hear what she did. I wouldn't tell them but gossip spreads like the cold in the middle of winter in this high school. It would be better if they heard it from me. Thankfully, they had texted me that they weren't going to come back to school after the dentist appointment. That meant I had one day to come up with a believable story.

Clothing myself in a red tank top and black sport shorts goosebumps began to pop up everywhere on my skin. Lacking anything to cover myself up with I try to scavenge any heat by rubbing my arms fiercely. Stepping out into the hallways once again I see someone waiting for me.

"Lysander! I was just going to go looking for you." My teeth chatter excessively making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Castiel told me that you wanted to apologize for being a selfish." Raising my eyebrows at his blunt tone he quickly continues. "Those were just his words. With you living with your aunt I could already guess that there was more to the situation that we didn't know about." Taking off his Victorian jacket he gently placed it on my shoulders. "There is nothing you have to apologize for."

"Lysander…" I tried shrugging off his jacket.

"I'm actually the one who should be apologizing. I was telling my brother, Leigh, where I had been that night. I told him that Castiel and I had spent the night at your house because you were alone and very sick. Unaware that Amber was shopping that day in his store I guess she heard everything from me." Grief touched his eyes. He must be blaming himself for today's incident.

"It was going to happen anyways. I have both her and Castiel in history and it was bound to slip at one point." Relaxing into his jacket I accepted the kind gesture. Buttoning up the jacket I noticed it looked like a dress on me. Victorian era was never my style but it was warm and smelled nice. "I better get going or I'm going to be late for my pre-calc class," I said just as the bell rang letting out a trickle of students into the hallway.

"Wow. You're a sophomore and already in Pre-calc. No wonder you are tutoring Castiel." He smiled sheepishly at me. "If you don't mind could I intrude on some of your tutoring lessons and get help in math? I could help you with Literature."

I don't mention that my best subject is Literature. Every spare moment I have goes towards writing my stories on my laptop. "That sounds great! You are always welcome to come, Lysander."

He gives me a rare grin. "Thanks, Kira, I am definitely going to take you up on that offer." We part and head our separate ways.

Rest of my classes pass by in a flash with ever-growing dread for History. It wasn't like I was going to get flustered with my History assignment. Pits revealing deep anxiety yawned open in my stomach whenever I think about Amber. Healed my wrist held no signs of being injured. I would like to keep the rest of my body and mind out of harms way this time.

Before I stepped into the despicable classroom a hand tugged on my Victorian jacket. "Kira." It was Nathaniel. Grimacing at him before I could stop myself it somehow only made him sigh in resignation. "I'm sorry I attacked you this morning."

"Your sister was the one who attacked me." Speaking of the witch where was she?

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Several eye witnesses came forward and told me the truth. I don't know what got into her," he groaned to himself.

Poor naïve little Nathan. How was he still unaware of what a horrendous creäture his sister was? A brother's blindness towards his little sister's faults can only go so far. "It's not your fault. You guys are siblings." Offering him the chance to leave the incident behind us he took it gratefully.

"I guess. Anyways, she has been suspended so she won't be in History today or tomorrow."

"Okay." Woohooo! Best news ever! Lets celebrate with a party! There should be cake and a pinata that is fashioned after Amber. I would get great enjoyment from smashing that pinata.

We walk into the classroom together. Right away I see Castiel and Nathan lock eyes in raw hatred.

"Nathan. Can you please help me pass out these papers?" The teacher says making their intense session of conveying I hate you's end. With him collared for most teachers Nathan obediently goes over to him.

"I apologized to Lysander," I mutter when Castiel's eyes find their way to me.

"I can see that." Cocking my head in confusion at his words he nods towards my outfit. Oh yeah. I'm still wearing Lysander's jacket. Not many people in this world dress like a Victorian.

"Yeah." Castiel looks thoughtfully at my jacket. What is he thinking about? "Don't worry, Castiel, I won't let Lysander freeze to death. I'm planning on giving him his jacket back after class." Wrinkling his nose at me he gives me a weird look. I still have something I need to ask him. "What day is it today?"

"Thursday." Thank god it's almost the weekend.

"You better be prepared for tutoring tomorrow." Looking like he is ready for an argument I rush on. "Lysander is probably going to join us."

"Fine." He huffs like a small child.

"Good." Content with Amber not here, peace between me and Castiel, and Nathan apologizing my speech presented itself flawlessly.

When I get home I make sure that all of my bloodied clothes are washed before my aunt can see them. Eat dinner, type on my computer, do homework, and go to bed. Such a normal night before a terrible day.


	11. Fabulous Friday?

**Hey everybody! Not much else to say but please review and criticize!**

**Kira's PoV**

It was strange. Something very rare to happen.

When I woke up, the sun still sleeping and I had a smile already planted on my face.

Friday.

The best day of the week day, and whoever invented it was a true saint. I was really looking forward to the weekend and the hours of sleep I could get, and another thing that made the thought of many hours completely bored at school more attractive to me was knowing that there would be no Amber there to ruin my day.

I had the entire day as well as tomorrow and Sunday to come up with a plan in dealing with the _wicked witch of the west_. Having a single day of school without spotting her fake blonde curls bouncing throughout the hallways was literally a dream come true, or more like a nightmare averted actually. With my good mood I decided to put on a light purple sweatshirt and light gray pants with black ankle boots, and I even decided to walk since the weather was reflecting my mood.

I yelled to my aunt that I was leaving and headed out, ten minutes away from school a horrifying thought burst into my head freezing me in place.

It was Friday.

Don't misunderstand, that's a good thing, but it also meant that I had to tutor Castiel later today. Friend? or foe? I wasn't sure what to consider him, or what he thought of me. Promising yesterday that he would come is not such a reliable source. He could forget. Find something better to do. Just not show up because he doesn't want to. Crap. Crap. Crap. Anything could happen. Another fight or argument is the most likely outcome of our little get together. That's right, Lysander might come too. Between the two of us reasoning with him Castiel might actually become more than a little silly illusion.

Walking up to the entrance I was startled by a infuriated Alexy and Armin jogging my way.

"Hey guys! How was the dentist?" I had forgotten, the thought that they were coming back had completely escaped my mind. Had they heard about what happened yesterday with Amber?

"Why didn't you tell us?" Armin bent down and searched my face for any wounds frantically. Guess that answered my question.

"We would have come back if we had known" Alexy's hurtful tone left a jagged tent in my heart.

"I didn't want to worry you guys" eyes turned downwards, I stared at their shoes. It was an excuse, they would get mad and do something irrational on my behalf making me feel guilty if I said the truth.

Armin's finger traced the bruise Amber's elbow had left on my face, makeup was the only solution to hiding it but it's muddled bluish black color had been too dark to hide. Wincing at the pain I heard him growl in response "she is going to pay for this."

"Nobody can hurt Kee-kee," Alexy agreed, their tone makes me panic.

"It's done and over with, you don't need to do anything," I pipped, "she was already suspended for two days, so I won't see her until Monday." Smiling at them was not just reassuring them, but it was also giving me a small amount of comfort that I wouldn't see her.

"Then why is she standing right there?" viciously spitting the words, I followed Armin's finger with my eyes until I spot the bleach blonde for myself.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered confused.

"Sorry Kira, my parents paid off the school so her suspension was stopped and it wouldn't go on her school record," Nathaniel said walking towards us, "they wouldn't listen to me when I told them what she did." Dragging his hands across his face he turned a sickly shade of blue. "She started crying about how I always bully her, and that she did nothing wrong, and that I was abusing my powers as student council president because I hate her," Alexy then turned to glare at him, all of his usual cheerfulness gone.

"So she can bully whoever she wants without any repercussions because your parents can just bribe the school!?"

"Alexy?" Tugging on his orange jacket I call his name softly. When Alexy is pushed so far as to be actually furious, the probability of him to doing irrational things skyrockets.

"Fine, I'll make her pay then," before any of us could stop him, Alexy jogged off in Amber's direction.

"Hey, Amber," naturally, she turned around to see who called her name.

"Are you the one who smashed Kira's face in yesterday?" grinding his teeth Alexy's fists clenched by his sides.

"What?" Amber looks at me before bursting into a fit of giggles, "I thought her face was so disgusting, it can't get any worse." She was about to continue when Alexy pulled his hand back, hand ready to strike.

"I don't usually hit girls, but I doubt you're even human." with only this statement he bitch-slapped her across the face sending her crashing to the ground.

Holy shit! I have never seen him hit someone before!

"Alexy!" shouting at his twin brother, Armin looks shocked.

"ALEXY ANDERSON!" the short grey haired we know as our principal scurried up to Alexy's side before taking his ear and yanking him into the school building. "YOU ARE GOING TO THE OFFICE!"

"Totally worth it" Alexy mouthed gleefully at us. Nathaniel followed after them probably hoping to calm the enraged principle down.

"Our parents are going to skin him alive and boil him in his own blood" Armin groaned looking half-horrified and half-pleased by his usually happy brother's behavior.I on the other hand, was standing stunned, both hands clasped over my mouth unaware someone was behind me until he spoke.

"I have been wanting to do that since yesterday," a symphonic voice makes me whip my head around.

"Lysander, you startled me!" he was once again wearing his usual Victorian coat. It would always look better on him than it ever could on me.

"Hey Kira, am I still allowed to come to one of your tutoring sessions with Castiel?" his heterochromatic eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Of course" I said slightly embarrassed when all of his attention turned on me making me I shuffle on my feet nervously.

"Thanks, I'll see you in the library after school," he strolled away.

Mischievous grin splitting his face Armin looks at me while waggling his eyebrows. "What happened yesterday?" He asks while nudging my shoulder.

"Nothing."

"That didn't seemed like 'nothing' to me," jabbing me in the forehead with his finger his smile grew when I ignored him. "Kira and Lysander sitting in a tree-"

"How old are you? I don't like him like that," I said trying not to pout or blush in embarrassment. "Yes, I might consider him a friends, but no, I don't feel that way towards Lysander" I said sternly looking at him and into his eyes to make sure he understands these were my true feelings, because they were.

"Why so serious? I was just having some fun with you" Armin said taking out his Game-Boy. "I'm going to skip my first three periods without Alexy here all of my classes will be unbearable," he then took out a shiny brand new plastic case.

"You mean you don't want to go because you have a new game," teasing him he doesn't even try to deny it.

"Caught me red-handed," he smirked in my direction, "you better head to class and I will hurry and find a place to play in peace, don't want that dragon of a principle coming back." Parting ways, I sprinted to class before any retaliation came from Amber or her cronies.

Catching my breath before I entered the Biology classroom, I imagined I was walking into a wonderful place that didn't have small animals in cages just waiting to be tortured. Hello? vegetarian here! Biology and science in general will never be something I can bring myself to enjoy. Especially Fridays, they were dissection days "I can do this, the small innocent animal that had done harm to no one is already dead, I'm not hurting it" I said to myself "this is a learning experience, a terrible learning experience that will make me more knowledgeable on the insides of a rat."

"You know you are still going to do all the cutting and slicing or I'll puke again!" limbs spasming in fear, I jerked around and see my lab partner, Rosalya, smoothing out her white skirt. Long silver hair hanging loose I can only hope she has a hairband to tie her hair up before we start "cutting" and "slicing".

"Of course, we can't have you getting blood on any of your perfect outfits," I said sarcastically glaring at her convincingly hiding the cheeky smile crawling on my face.

"Oh! you know you love me" she wrapped an arm around my tiny shoulders guiding me into hell "I'll take all the notes and answer all of the questions, Leigh is picking me up after school today and I can't be smelling like death on our date," pulling her hair into a pony tail with the headband I gave her she bumped her hip with mine making me fall into my seat. "The first time you have a date with Castiel I promise you I will be the one doing the dissection."

"Now, _that_ is never going to happen." just imagining us being a couple make me shudder in fear.

"It will darling" grabbing my hand she looked into my palm "I see Castiel in your future."

"Just because your aunt says she is psychic, it doesn't mean you are too," her hand tightens around mine.

"If you don't believe in my psychic powers believe in my instincts. You two are made for each other."

"Me and Castiel? no way!" our weird and very improbable conversation was interrupted by the teacher when he ordered us to sit down and begin our work.

* * *

Munching on my salad, I scanned the lunchroom for either Alexy or Armin, but neither of them were here. I made a face, sitting by myself in the corner of the lunchroom is something I'm not very fond of. Picking out a few of my notebooks I settled down and began to do some homework, I knew for a fact that texting and calling them will do nothing more than to waste my phone's battery. Their parents could have already picked them up since I still don't know the extent of Alexy's punishment for hitting Amber.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone doesn't have her loser friends with her today" standing in front of me was, you guessed it. Amber. Alexy's hand print was still prominent even after being covered in tons of makeup which make me want to smile, but I took a deep breath and stopped myself time.

"Leave her alone Amber" Oh hell no. I am not going to have Castiel in all of his prissiness save me from her. I can take care of myself, thank you very much.

"Wh-what!? you're defending her!?" flabbergasted Amber stares at the guy she has been crushing on for over ten years with a confused and hurt face.

"The principle needs her" without even looking at Amber he roughly tugged on my arm to get me to stand. We left both my lunch and Amber in the cafeteria.

"You didn't need to do that for me" I snarled at Castiel, but he doesn't stop yanking on my arm towards the principle office. Something was terribly wrong "hey! what is it!" without giving me a glance he tugs sharply. "No! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!" putting every bit of strength I had into my legs, I forced myself to stop. I waited impatiently for an answer without moving an inch.

"It's better if they explain it to you, now come on!" struggling a little he manages to tug me forward and picks me up, and just like a toddler throwing a tantrum, I started thrashing out.

"Who!? put me down and tell me who!" I demanded trying to get free.

"Armin and Alexy" he simply said.

"They're in the principal's office?" I ask shrilly.

"Yes, now stop acting like a baby and just go in!" though his words should have been in an angry or annoyed tone, it held no emotion. It was almost like my own when something extreme happens.

I was scared.

Reaching the principal's office he pushes us through the door and closes it behind us. Everyone in the office had solemn faces, tears glistened in Alexy's eyes and Armin looked sick to his stomach.

"Kira..." the principal stops for a second to clear her throat before continuing uncertainly, "your aunt has been in an accident."

***Evil laugh* Hope that was a surprise ending!**


	12. Waiting For Fate

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers! Hope you love, like, or tell me why you hate! Reviews regarding what I can do better and what I'm doing good on are always appreciated. And just fangirl rants. Those are always fun to read.**

Disclaimer: I own jack squat. Nada.

* * *

Kira's PoV

Silence met my ears. No one laughed. No one said it was a sick joke. No one said that they got the wrong person. No one said that she will be alright. It's the truth and no one knows her condition.

Suddenly, my limbs feel like they are ripped apart from my body and I have no control over them. Collapsing to the floor I'm only saved by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist and holding me in place.

"Woah there" once again scooping me up into his chest Castiel is quiet, this time I don't struggle as those arms are the ones holding me together.

I have to be strong.

I remembered what happened with mom and dad, except that there wasn't someone to hold my hand this time. There wasn't going to be some mysterious relative that popped out of nowhere and take care of everything. Once was the limit it seemed.

Scraping together any last bit of strength I had left, I gathered my courage.

"I'm fine" I said standing by myself leaning slightly over the desk next to me and burying all of my emotions leaving nothing behind. Logic is what I needed right now. "What hospital is she in?" cold. Icy freezing cold, if you could touch the words that left my mouth it would leave you with a bitter sense of frostbite throughout your body.

"You're not fine," Castiel said fishing out my keys from my backpack, "we'll take you to the hospital."

"We?" Armin snatched the keys from Castiel's hands before giving them to his brother, he then lifted me off the floor and cradled me against his chest like a small child. "You don't know the situation, you barely even know Kira," Armin said. "Why are you even here?"

"Her aunt asked me to take care of her," rubbing his eyes tiredly, Castiel looked both worried and exasperated. "I promised her aunt that I would keep an eye on her. When I came into the office for my detention slip I heard you guys talking. Instead of keeping her in the dark about it you should have gotten her as soon as you could!"

"We were trying to find a way to explain the situation when you bursted in here with her," tilting his head to the side Armin looked at him with contempt. "You want us to just believe that her aunt asked you?" I felt Armin's arms pulling me closer to him. I didn't need to be carried around like an infant, I had my own two legs to walk with.

"Let me walk" I ordered.

"No" In contrast to his brother's resolute tone, Alexy peered at my face, eyes brimming with conflict unsure of who to listen to.

"It don't want any of you guys to come with me," I said not even looking at them. "You may sit in the waiting room until I have visited my aunt and talked to her."

I needed to see her. I needed to see her breathing and alive. I needed her to hug me with every muscle in her body and above all, I needed her to tell me everything was going to be alright.

"Kira, right now your aunt is in a comatose state," Alexy said tentatively. "She isn't responding." He cupped my cheek in his hand and made me look at him straight into his eyes, "we are here for you Kira, you don't need to face this alone."

"Ok-k-kay," I whimpered in a moment of weakness. Bury it. Bury it underneath indifference. Drag into a pit of impartiality, and cover it with detachedness. Build a wall and mask it all. Build a wall and mask it all. Let nothing hurt you and let nothing show. Build a wall and mask it all.

"We are heading off then, please excuse us," the principal only nodded solemnly as Armin carried me towards his car. Alexy was not far behind us and neither was Castiel.

"Stop following us!" Armin yelled at the red head walking silently behind us who simply ignored him and kept walking.

"Armin," Alexy put a hand on Armin's shoulder and looked at his twin in the eye, "he's not doing anything bad and Kira isn't protesting, just let him come" he begged.

I was still freezing to the core when the brothers wrapped blankets around me and layed me down in the backseat carefully. I noticed how Castiel made his way in and sat next to me despite Armin's protests.

"No! you are not riding in my car!" the black haired twin protested angrily.

"I walked today so I need to ride," Castiel said nonchalantly making Armin sigh and groan but stop arguing with him.

"When did my aunt ask you to watch over me?" lying wasn't the worst thing he did. Maybe it has been a long time since he last witnessed something exciting in this small boring town and wanted to find entertainment watching the drama of my life unfold before his eyes. It's not like I know him that well.

"We saw each other yesterday," Castiel spoke looking outside the window, he sounded mournful. "We were both getting the mail and she started being a chatty-Kathy and wouldn't let me go until I told her about everything you do at school." Ugh... Pain. Compressing my chest tight, feels like it's going to explode "I told her how you are my new tutor and that you did good in history... I really didn't know what else to say and then she got really quiet, like she was surprised," he explained, "then she thanked me and asked me to watch out for you since you never show your true feelings and thoughts." Turning he looks at me with serious eyes. "She feels that you are restraining yourself for other people's happiness."

"She talks too much," my voice was croaky and sounded like it would break and stop functioning any second.

"Maybe."

* * *

True. Hospitals only hold death and despair. The food is disgusting. No one wants to be there.

Everything will be alright...

False. That's a big fat lie.

Receptionist are people who make you wait. That is their job "wait here", "wait there", "wait" Nobody likes them. They tell you to sit comfortably on one of their plastic torture chairs, sip some water, and read Discovery magazines while your loved one is dying in one of those pristine white rooms.

No one who has ever been to the hospital goes to a receptionist with a smile on their face.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute," he says casually while flipping through some home remodeling magazine.

Letting Alexy guide me back to the chairs where Castiel is I see Armin on the phone in the hallway.

"Who is he calling?" I ask nodding towards Armin's general direction.

"Our parents, he's telling them what happened." Comforting me in any way he can, Alexy walked around getting me water and magazines.

I wish he would just sit.

Scurrying around everywhere is not helping my nerves. Meanwhile, Castiel just sat on the chair next to me looking tired. Rolling his shoulders back I heard a few cracks before he put his earbuds in.

Extremely quiet.

Extremely unlike Castiel.

"They said you can spend the night at our house Kira," walking into the waiting room Armin smiled at me almost as if I should be joyful about the news.

"No, I would rather go back home and be alone."

"You shouldn't be alone right now," Armin tried to convince me.

"I want to be alone." Shoving them away would help make sure I wouldn't cry in front of them.

"I'll check up on her." Surprisingly, it was Castiel the one who offered looking out for me taking the rest of us aback. "I live right next to her, so it won't be a problem." Positive that Castiel wouldn't check that I was even alive despite living a few meters away, I agreed within a second.

"See? you have nothing to worry about," I almost smiled.

Opening his mouth to argue and justify the reasons why that was the worst plan ever, Armin was interrupted by one of the doctors as he came rushing over to us.

"Kira?" he asked softly looking at the four of us.

"Yes, that's me." I took a step forward.

"Your aunt's condition has been analyzed," he started not even bothering to introduce himself, "she hasn't regained consciousness but the future looks bright, we think she will wake up any day."

"C-can we see her?" gnawing on my bottom lip I tried to look calm, collected, and confident.

"Yes, she looks like she's just sleeping." I could tell that he was trying to placate my nerves, and I wasn't sure if I should be glad, or angry. Stepping into the bleach smelling room with clean plaster walls I thought about how much my aunt would hate this place.

'Where are the sparkles?' she would have asked gesturing dramatically with her fake wand towards the plain room, 'how can you expect anyone to like this place without any?'

Her long purple hair had been tied in a long braid that was resting over her left shoulder, and the bands that usually covered her forehead had were clipped to the side leaving her face clear. The IV and machine that was connected to the tubes in her nose were the only things that showed she wasn't really sleeping. The large bruise on the side of her face that was mostly covered by her hair wasn't helping either.

"She was quite lucky" the doctor's voice interrupted me from my thought and brought me back to the cruel reality "no broken bones or internal bleeding, the only visible injury is the bruise on her head"

"The other car slammed into the passenger's side of her car" a police officer standing in the corner of the room said, I didn't even notice him stepping inside of the room. Sympathy was carved in every feature of his face. He was so young. He has yet to learn that tragedies like this happen everyday in every part of the world. Has yet to learn that sadness is part of the world and life just as happiness is.

"Lucky... yeah, in a certain sense I guess she was" stranger! danger! Unknown person in my proximity. Tears that might have escaped around my friends had been dried at the presence of this unfamiliar person. Pity only deepens in his eyes as my harsh tone reaches him.

Pretending to be strong.

Pretending to have control.

When a teenage girl is faced with a desperate situation she either becomes hysterical or numb to the situation. I can already see it written in the police handbook in the section of 'how to handle casualties' Sums everything in a sentence, don't you think?

The police officer explains to me what happened. She was probably going out for lunch and was hit by a car who ran a red light, then my situation... my guardian is in a coma. Now how should we handle the remaining person? No other family members. No other place to go. Supposedly it was going to be a short time when no one is looking after me. Sixteen. Old enough to be capable of handling things and yet not enough to be legally responsible for themselves.

"We will wait and see," he said, I could see that he was itching to get out to see the 'how to be a good policeman' handbook and look in there, what to do in this situation "if she doesn't wake up in two weeks we will see what the doctors say and how we should proceed, I'm sure you can handle yourself until then" I nod because I'm supposed to. What else can I do?

We left soon after that. The only thing left was to wait.

* * *

The trip back home was... well, for lack of better words, a complete and utter disaster. Armin kept pestering me with questions and reassurances, Alexy looked at me unsure of what to do and Castiel just stared out the window doing absolutely nothing.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us over for tonight at least?" Armin asked for the thousandth time. I didn't respond, I didn't need to, I had stopped answering him after the fifth time. "All of us would feel more comfortable if you were with someone besides Castiel."

"Armin, she already gave her answer," Armin sighed. "You can't force her" I'm not trying to make them feel bad, I just didn't want to leave the house. Crawling back into the dark corner where I was when my parents died was what I wanted to do, I wanted silence. Thankfully, I was able to stop the racket with promising that they could come over tomorrow. Silence deepened in the car leaving me with my dark thoughts.

'I am alone' I thought, I was alone when my parents died, but my magical fairy aunt was there to take me away. But now? no more endearing crazy fantastic relatives were left in my family. I was truly alone this time.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

**Smack!**

"What the hell, Castiel!" Swerving as he turned around in the driver's seat Armin yelled at Castiel, "why did you smack Kira on the back of her head?" Castiel just glared at ignoring Armin.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, she's not dead!" He snapped. "You have these two morons to keep you company until she wakes up, there are a lot more shittier things that could have happened to her. You're lucky! Your aunt's lucky! Be grateful instead of having a pity party for yourself!" Castiel pointed repeatedly at me letting every word slap my face.

"It's alright Armin, I needed that." Rubbing the back of my head I sat up straighter. Everything was going to be alright, auntie was going to be alright, I was going to be alright.

"If you say so..." Pulling up to my driveway the twins drop me off and promise to return tomorrow.

Castiel goes straight into his house.

Unlocking the door I tip toed into the familiar grotesque pink house, it's dinner time already and I found myself hungry but not really hungry. An odd sinking hole that didn't want to be filled

I plopped down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and allowed my head to rest onto the scratched wooden surface. Ticking at its regular constant pace the clock barges its way into my hearing.

"I thought you would be like this," I turned my head slightly to the side just in time to see the red-headed delinquent. Stepping into the house, Castiel shook his head at the state I was in, he rolled up his sleeves and gave a long pained sigh. "Guess I'm the one making dinner then."


	13. Fists of Hell

**Tada! This is a moment that will be forever remembered. I have finally passed the 3,000 word mark! It will probably take me another 13 chapters to do so. I have forgotten the last two times, but I would like to thank my beta Mia Heartnet for being awesome. I hope all you wonderful viewers and followers and favoriters? enjoy the new chapter, and as always please comment and criticize! You can also friend me on My Candy Love my name is Azyth (I'm so creative) and you can pm with questions or ideas. I'm open to answering within reason.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Kira's PoV**

Castiel? Making me dinner? Flabbergasted at this, my eyes bugged out of my sockets as I saw him rolling up his sleeves. Humming to himself he turned the sink on, every piece of grime and dirt was washed away as he scrubbed.

"Okay!" Clapping his hands together he finally turned to me. "I'll go get the food." Still to amazed at the sequence of events I could only watch as he went back to his backpack which was sitting on the couch. Pillaging through it, Castiel picked up two instant dinners. "Don't worry, I remembered you are vegetarian so I got you cheese ravioli." Of course Castiel couldn't cook, at least he remembered my diet. Popping our meals into the microwave he set the timer and sat across from me.

"You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't" he nodded in agreement "but I promised your aunt that I would watch over you."

"I could lie and say you did your job right. You fed poor little Kira who is incapable of taking care of herself." I didn't want to be alone in this big and empty house, but I also didn't want to need someone to keep me company more though.

"I made a promise." Locking eyes I say a spark of hurt in his eyes before it vanished. "Do you really hate me that much?"

Ducking my head to the side to break eye contact I pressed the palm of my hands to my eyes. "No, more like apathetic towards you." But I'm wasn't. Not really. Someway, somehow, I was coming to enjoy Castiel's company to an extent. A broken heart was the only thing that layed in my future if I got close to him though. I could see that much, no matter what Rosalya said about us being together.

"What…" Gritting his teeth together, Castiel took out his phone and began typing on it. "How do you spell it?" He asked after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Apethitic." Pronouncing it wrong while scratching his head Castiel gave me a curious glance.

"A-p-a-t-h-e-t-i-c." English-nerd alert please.

"Okay." Castiel typed it out on a dictionary website and his nose scrunches up as he reads the definition. "So it's like "not giving a shit"?"

"Putting in your words, yes I guess it would. You could say I have apathetisisim right now." Eyes crinkled as a small smile graced my lips.

"That's not a word."

"It's my word."

"But it's not here on the dictionary, so therefore, it's not a word."

"I am apathetic towards it not being in the dictionary." Blowing air through his nostrils Castiel's only sign that he isn't actually annoyed with me is how his posture is still in complete relaxation mode.

"Fine. Then what does your word "apathetisisim" mean?" Chiding myself for letting myself take the bait I cross my arms.

"It means in a state where you don't care about anything. Pretty much what you have 24/7." Tilting my chair back I almost fall over when the microwave beeps.

"I still like "not giving a shit" more." Slowly getting up out of the chair Castiel turns back to me when he gets our fine salutary meals out of the microwave.

"I am-"

"Apathetic towards what you like. Is what you were going to say weren't you?" Arrogantly smirking because we both know he is right, the only thing I can do to salvage my pride is to go get the drinks. Getting a coke and a sprite out of the fridge, I place them on the table.

"Maybe," I say cryptically not liking that he thinks he is right.

Handing me my meal he doesn't respond. We eat in silence. No irregular sounds of the soft clicking of the keyboard coming from upstairs. It was completely empty.

That's what did it.

Soon my pasta became a mixture of cheese sauce and tears. Castiel didn't say anything, he let me cry quietly. Seconds morph into minutes which morphs into an hour. Castiel just sat there quietly even after he finished with his dinner until I slump forward exhausted from my little episode.

"Come on Kira, you need to get into bed." For the third time today, I let myself get picked up.

"Are you going to leave?" I hated how weak my voice sounded but I feared being alone.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Whatever you want..." I yawned masking the fear I really felt.

Lifting me into my bed, the last thing I heard was Castiel mumbling softly into my ear "You don't have to pretend to be invincible."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey Kee-kee!" Blue hair is the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.

"What time is it, Alexy?" I asked knowing perfectly well is was him.

"It's eleven o'clock." Alexy blowed into my face and I tried to swat him away but failed when he dodged my hand effortlessly. "Get up Kira! Armin and Castiel might strangle each other if you don't!"

"What? Castiel is still here?" my limbs creaked in protest when I try to sit up.

"Yep, looks like he slept on the couch. I wouldn't have guessed it, but it looks like he takes his promises very seriously," Alexy then skipped downstairs.

I smacked my mouth trying to get the putrid taste out of my mouth. Carefully, stepping down from my bed I try to make sure that I don't have another accident like last time.

I walked to the bathroom and after washing my mouth until the horrible taste lessened, I peeled my cloths off me and stepped into the shower letting the warm water wash away all the shaking in my bones. My eyes traveled to the mirror and in it, I find the reflection of the scar on my back. Left shoulder blade all the way to the bottom of my right ribs. It happened in _the_ car accident. Just a physical reminder of what happened. The scars I've been given from this tragedy don't need a shirt to cover it up. They're already hidden.

Once I was done, I stepped out and knowing that I wasn't going anywhere today I just threw on my black sweatpants and grey sweatshirt. I brushed my black hair straight down until it rested near my waist and I knew it would only get slightly curly when it dried.

The slippers cushioned my steps as I walked downstairs and soon screams and curses made their way into my ears.

"Ahhhhh!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Die! I'll kick your ass until you can't even sit down!"

"I SHALL RAIN MY FIERY FISTS OF HELL ONTO YOU, BASTARD!" Holy crap! They're killing each other.

I leaped over the remaining stairs, whirled around the corner and sprinted into the living room just to see Armin and Castiel, hands clenched tightly, strings of curse words being thrown and...

Playing Mario Kart.

"This is why I hate Rainbow Road!" Castiel cursed at my TV as his avatar yet again falls off the road.

"Muahahaha, sucker! The only person who is capable of beating me in Mario Kart is Kira! I shall not lose to a punk like you!" Armin yelled jumping up and down on the couch cushions. Snacks and pops left no spot on the carpet untouched, crumbles of chips and cookies and any other snack that was discovered in my cupboards laid on the floor innocently

"Why are you two trashing my house!" Pausing the game, Armin faced me with wide eyes, and with him distracted momentarily, Castiel grabbed his controller unpaused the game and threw him off of the couch.

"You cheater!" horrified, Armin can only scream as Castiel crosses the finish line stealing the first place.

"Hahaha, I won! Suck it!" Pumping his fist in the air, Castiel does some sort of victory dance while Armin sobs into his hands dramatically.

"They have been at this for four hours straight." Alexy says sitting offhandedly on the stool.

"This is how they "kill" each other?"

"Yes, they have killed each other repeatedly and multiple times."

Torn between making them clean the room or joining them, I gave in to my deepest and darkest wish to make them eat my dust and I discarded the idea of cleaning for today. Grabbing a controller I sat between the two boys.

"Now I will show you two kids who the real boss at Mario Kart is."

* * *

Throat raw from screaming and laughing, I decided to take a break from kicking their butts and sat next to Alexy while sipping my water. "Three hours."

"Hmm?"

"You three played for three straight hours, how can you still talk?"

"I can barely breathe." I whispered.

"Kira, I'm going to invite Lysander over." Castiel called making his way out of the living room.

"Okay." Peeking at the clock I saw that it was only two o'clock. They have done a pretty good job of keeping my mind occupied and loneliness at bay. Settling down I rested my head against Alexy's shoulder thankful that even though I asked them to stay away, they came to cheer me up.

* * *

"Seriously? How much longer is she going to sleep?" I heard a voice saying when I woke up.

"Castiel, she's probably worn out from worrying so much." A new voice cut him off and I knew immediately who it was.

"Yeah, I know Lysander. Armin and Alexy are going to be back with the Chinese food soon anyways, we should wake her up. She hasn't eaten all day." Deja vu... Being at home with Lysander and Castiel while not feeling so great was an exact replay of what happened Tuesday.

"I'm awake," wiping my eyes to remove all hints of tiredness I turn towards the two. "Your so loud Castiel, that any normal person would have wake up with that big mouth of yours."

"She should be feeling alright if she's trying to pick a fight with you," Lysander commented ruffling my hair affectionately.

"Humph! She's all cocky now that she beat me in Mario kart a few times," Castiel growled.

"54-0 was the score if I recall it correctly," smiling cheekily I looked at Lysander. "Hey Lysander, how are you doing?"

"Good... what about you?" Speaking with concern I can hear the underlying question. How are you handling the accident?

"It has been a shitty week but," praying that the words sounded true enough to them, I continued "I think it will begin to get better."

"Isn't someone just the face of optimism?" Castiel stated snarkily.

"You know my life took a turn for the worse the day you squished me," I remind him. "First, you almost suffocated me. Second, you made me bang my wrist and almost break it. Then, you threw all my school things against the wall, and lastly, Amber has now a grudge against me because of you." Pointing at him I say part joking part serious, "You are the origin of all my troubles."

"I did tell you I was trouble," nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, he went back to the kitchen for another drink.

"And you trashed my house too!" Waving his hand distractedly as if it would my concerns dissipate he responded calmly.

"I'll clean it up later, now stop acting like my mother!"

"Aren't you two just the cutest couple ever!" Lysander commented, giving off one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen from him.

"W-w-what!?" I spluttered and Castiel dropped his can of soda to the floor.

"Never" Castiel started darkly.

"In a" I continued with the same tone.

"MILLION YEARS!" we yelled together at the top of our lungs. Why do people think of us that way? We've only officially know each other for not even a week! I'm not even sure we are friends! Both Rosalya and now Lysander had spoken aloud about such a ridiculous notation. Speaking of Rosalya I could swear I heard her preppy voice just outside of my door.

"Darling! Violette and I have come to visit you!" What was she doing here? In a very Rosalya fashion she busted open my door without knocking and smiled at me "Oh look at who we have here, little Lysander and mean old Castiel himself!" Armin, Alexy and Violette trailed in after her.

"Sorry Kira, they saw us when we were getting take out and Rosalya decided to tag along." Armin said looking extremely frustrated. "We had to run by both of their houses to grab some stuff since she said it was a "desperately needed girl's night" or something like that."

"Why didn't you text me, sweetheart?" Rosalya asked dramatically while wrapping her slender arms tightly around me and giving me a huge bear hug. "I would have come straight over if I had known."

"Sorry, it all happened so unexpectedly that I didn't really know what to do," confessing to her and six pairs of eyes looked at me sympathetically. It was the sympathy, the reminder. This house was missing one significant person.

"Okay boys!" Knowing exactly what was going on, Rosalya ushered all the boys out of the house after grabbing the bags where our food was. "You had her to yourselves all morning, it's our turn now." Unsure of what was happening, Rosalya managed to herd all the boys out of my house easily. She then locked the door behind her and turned back to me, Violette was already clinging to me.

"I'm so sorry Kira." Her soft voice contained so much sorrow that I just lost it. I started to choke on my own sobs and my body shook uncontrollably.

"Waaaaah!" Hiccups made brief interludes in my bawling. "Everyone just leaves! First, -hic- my parents -hic- Now, -hic- my aunt." Rosalya rushed over to our side and joined the group hug.

"Hush now, you aunt is going to get better." she tried to reassure me, rubbing small circles in my back.

"But what if she doesn't!? What if she never wakes up!?" Voicing my worst fear, my stomach rose like a roller coaster. Entangling myself from their grasp I flew into our downstairs bathroom, and emptied my stomach. Rosalya held my hair away from my face while Violette rubbed my back, once I was finished, I stood wobbly on my feet and washed out my mouth.

"Lets get you upstairs. Violette, get her two blowup beds and put them in her room, I will get her some medicine." Darting out, Violette went upstairs to prepare our beds. "Come on, we need to give you something to calm your stomach."

"Thanks." I took the medicine and looked around the room trying to ignore the feelings of fury I felt when I realized once again just how messy it was.

"Since I took all of the food Armin and Alexy bought, we should have plenty to eat. If you are hungry that is." Bottles of water in hand, Rosalya and I went upstairs to my room. where we found piles of blankets laid across the two blowup beds. Settling down onto one of them, I seized my chopsticks and tried to eat some food taking a few bites tentatively and forcing them down my throat. Both Rosalya and Violette kept an eye on me as I ate, they were worried I wouldn't be able to digest food, but after a few bites they were satisfied enough to begin digging into their own food.

"Thanks."

"No problem Kira." Sneaking glances between them it was simple to see that something was on their minds.

"What?" Still hesitating I give them a tapering look. Anything that would make this formality dispel would be nice.

"Well." Timid Violette started before Rosalya jumped in, interrupting her.

"We were both wondering what is going on between you and Castiel!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing! And stop bringing that up!" I didn't know what to think about our current relationship. Were we friends? Acquaintances? Enemies? Certainly nothing close to what they were thinking was going on. Right?

"I'm sure, he has spent the night at your house like five times now, right?" While I would have preferred anything besides thinking about my aunt, I wasn't sure if this topic was one I wanted Rosalya to press me on.

"Twice Rosalya. Twice. Last night and when I was sick." I corrected her trying to stay calm.

"Twice in one week." she remarked.

"Because he got snowed in and he made a promise with my aunt." I hugged my pillow in a complete girly fashion because I was as mystified and embarrassed (like any normal person who didn't have those feelings towards Castiel would be in this situation).

"Like Castiel keeps his promises unless he wants to."

"Lysander also slept over twice."

"You can go after my sweet baby Lys if you truly want to Kira, but even if I don't have psychic powers anyone can see that there is a seed that could blossom into a gorgeous flower of love between you two," Rosalya finished. Gorgeous flower of love?

"You two would look cute together," Violette agreed shyly. "You are just too dense to see it." Gripping my chest dramatically I pretend her words shot me in the heart.

"That hurts, Violette." Giggling at my antics, it was a relief to know that she wasn't overpowered into misery by my bawling party.

"You get so lost in your own head that you are incapable of noticing the world surrounding you." Rosalya pointed me. "You don't see people's feelings or thoughts and actions even if they are directed towards you. You're not self-absorbed, you're just blind."

"Sorry," I say guiltily.

"It's okay, everyone has their faults. Like mine. Mine is that I'm too pretty." Rosalya said flipping her silver hair over her shoulder and both Violette and I smiled at her. Oh, Rosalya and her vanity!

"And I'm too shy," Violette pipped.

"You're too adorable, that's what." Rosalya said throwing a fortune cookie at her and then turned back to me with an evil smile planted on her face "So you like him?" Seriously? Does she have stuffing inside her ears? The words "no, I don't like him" haven't reached her brain yet?

"Enough! I don't like him or anyone right now."

"So you could in the future-"

"I'm going to bed!" I announced and after I put the leftover food in the fridge downstairs I got ready for bed. Turning the lights off, I curled into the two blowup beds that were pushed together and tried to sleep.

"Hey Kira, Violette, are you still awake?" Rosalya tried to whisper but only managed to shout right next to us.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I'm trying to get some sleep though." I whacked her with a pillow.

"Castiel is your neighbor, right Kira?"

"What does that have to do with anything," I snort.

"Just answer the question!"

"Yes, yes he is. His window actually faces my aunt's room." Drowsy, I can't even think of a reason for her odd questions.

"Interesting." Reaching over, Rosalya turned on the lights and rips the pillows off of our faces despite our cries of pain as we were being blinded by the light. "Girls, lets have some fun!"


	14. Lonely Houses

**Hello world! Sorry for the long wait; life got in the way. I'll post the chapter after this one not tomorrow but the next day to make it up to you guys. Anyways, friend me on My Candy Love (username: Azyth), and if anyone is curious about the progress or the status of the story I'm posting it on my profile. It's bolded so you don't have to read all about me over and over to see where I am at in the chapters. Please criticize and comment all you awesome people in this world.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kira's PoV

"No." Firm in my decision nothing would make me sway to follow through with Rosalya's plan.

"You don't even want to hear it?" She asked her smile becoming a full blown grin.

"No." Shaking my head from side to side I wouldn't let her pleas affect me.

"It will be fun."

"No."

"Why not?" Rosalya whined. Giving me the saddest puppy dog eyes she could muster her bottom lip stuck out and trembled.

"You think I like Castiel. Castiel lives next to me. You mentioned it would be fun. The most fun you have is when either Violette or I are completely humiliated. Why in the world would I agree with those things in mind?" She huffed at me as if it was unreasonable for me to not want to be embarrassed in front of others. Everyone enjoys mortification so very much.

"Stop being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby," I say composed.

Rosalya bites her lower lip. She knows me well enough that when I'm at my most tranquil there is a tornado of wrath ready to sweep anyone away. "Do it for Violette."

"Why would Violette care?"

"Because all four boys are staying at his house right now."

"Yeah. Still not getting it." It dawns on me. "You still like Alexy? I mean...well...you could get a sex change...if you real-"

"NO! I don't like Alexy anymore!" Over my befuddled way of sorting out words I had failed to notice Violette cheeks had turned into volcanoes that were spewing mountains of lava. Her outburst both startled Rosalya and I into silence. "I-I us-s-sed to but-t now I don't."

"Then who?" I ask. She just turns her head away from me refusing to look at us.

"It's utterly adorable!" Rosalya squeals.

"Lysander?" No response.

"Castiel?" Nothing.

3 out of four are out that just leaves:

"Armin?!" Target hit. Violette scurries underneath the blankets try to conceal her humiliation.

"Awwww," Struggling with the blankets I try to look Violette in the face, "you guys would be so cute together."

Short purple hair is revealed underneath then mass. Tackling the small opening I wrestle the layers away from her. Shyly poking her head out she looks at me. "You are not mad?"

Frozen amass the flurry of action I look at her confused. "Why would I be mad?" Is that why she didn't tell me? Was she afraid of my anger?

"You guys just act like siblings. You three have known each other for around two years while Rosalya and I just became friends with you guys a few months ago. I thought you might feel like I was trying to steal your spot or something" Glancing at Violette I see her cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling. She actually looks excited to do this. Who am I to be the one who dashes her dreams? "Okay."

"For reals?" Rosalya says sitting straight up. "Then who goes first?"

"You are the one who has clearly thought this far ahead so I say you go." I mentally prepare myself for whatever comes next.

"Fine. Violette, truth or dare?" Breathing a sigh of relief I don't miss Violotte's eyes that dart towards me holding a twinkle that can only mean my road to embarrassment is next.

"Dare."

"Look at Violette getting all courageous on us," Rosalya says feining horror.

"She probably has some dirty secret she doesn't want anybody to know about," I say. Violette aghast about me being right on target or the thought of her even having a dirty secret only brings redness to her face.

Rosalya rests her small pale hand on her chin. "I dare you to call Armin from my phone and sing him a song."

"Come on Rosalya that's not so bad! He doesn't have your number and Violette isn't that bad of a singer."

"You didn't let me finish, Kira. I haven't told her what song she has to sing." Looking Violette straight in the eye her smile widens devilishly.

"What song?" Trying hard to seem brave the facade was falling upon itself with every second. Violette seemed ready to jump out of my window to get away from this girl who claims to be her best friend.

"You have to sing Peacock by Katy Perry." A look of complete and utter horror draws itself upon Violette's face. While that may not be the worst song out there it is was definitely one that Violette would never admit to listening.

"Wha-at?" Stumbling through her words Violette acts like she wants to find the nearest hole and die in it before she sings this song to her crush.

"Here. You can use my phone to call Armin and we will use Kira's phone to put the song on." Rosalya hands her a purple smartphone. He won't know who it is because I have never called him."

"Can I pass?" Tentatively asking for this small option Violette looks directly at Rosalya.

"Nope," Rosalya says dialing the number and simultaneously putting the song on. We sit with only Katy Perry's voice ringing between us. Pillow covering my mouth I wait in anticipation trying to contain chuckles from escaping. Concentration lines deep into Violettes face. She isn't going to run. Putting the phone near her mouth her breathing eradicates. A small click signals that someone has picked up.

"Hello?" It's Armin.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch

I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off

Come on baby let me see

What you're hidin' underneath

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?

What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off

Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful

Come on baby let me see

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock, cock

I wanna see your,

Your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock

Your peacock, cock

I wanna see ya

Come on baby let me see

What you're hidin' underneath," Violette belts. Since it took Armin longer than we had anticipated to pick up the phone she only has to sing the ending chorus. When the song ends she throws the phone against the wall. Escaping from my covered mouth I laugh so hard the walls seem to move.

"Kira, keep it down! The boys are going to hear you!" And hear me they did.

"What the hell was that!" Castiel roars while his window slams open. We turn off the lights and dive underneath the covers. "You guys suck at prank calls. Rosalya next time you let someone use your phone to prank call make sure the people with them don't have your number."

"Oops," Shrugging her shoulders as a way of apology, the bizarre glare she was getting from Violette never lessened.

"And next time make sure the people aren't next door if you are going to laugh her head off, Kira."

"My apologies," I whisper to Violette.

"And Violette if you are ever going to make a prank call again alter your voice someway so we all don't recognize it right away!"

"I'm never doing this again," she grumbles still with mortification plastered all over her features. Hearing the window slam back into place we all burst into fits of laughter that are much quieter and more contained than my first outburst.

"We better get to sleep now," I yawn.

"Fine. You just don't want anything embarrassing happening to you," curling up beside me Rosalya says this with a grin.

"Why am I the only one that had to go through that?" Violette asks yet makes no motion to move from her spot beside me. Snuggling together we fall into a deep sleep. A deep sleep that contains no nightmares from the past or present.

Violette and Rosaly leave the next morning claiming that they have a school project they need to do. Politely refusing their invitation to go with them I end up in my disgusting colored house alone. Armin and Alexy are off somewhere doing whatever. Castiel and Lysander headed towards the school together. Odd. Castiel abhors school but he was headed towards that direction on a weekend. Paying no mind to the feeling of abandonment I began to clean up the house.

Three garbage sacks, emptying out the vacuum twice, and one patient girl is all that is needed to make my living room so clean you could eat off of the carpet. Looking over into the other rooms I realize that the rest of the house looks shabby compared to the living room. Grabbing all of the cleaning supplies I get to work.

Organizing through lunch it's only when my stomach makes itself heard do I notice the time. 5 o'clock. Wiping every dust particle that made itself home here, washing every stain permitted to lay on the carpet, and seizing every crumb imbedded within the carpet had been a way to avoid seeing the obviously lacking sparkles throughout the room.

Her smell is gone. That perfume that made it seem you rolled in a meadow full of flowers had disappeared. Tears began to form. Why wasn't I allowed to be happy? Why did my wonderful parents have to be taken away? Why did my bubbly aunt have to get hurt? I whimper. That is the only sound that comes out of my mouth before I stuff the hurt into the back of my mind. Refusing to curl up into a ball I remember Castiel's words. I am lucky. I should be grateful. I am not alone. No matter how many times I kept repeating this to myself it didn't make me feel any better.

Muffled sobs seem to keep getting in my way as I make my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Salty tears get mixed in with my food as I sit down at the table. It's always hardest during dinner. My aunt may have never been a prominent figure in my life most of the day, but we always had dinner together. It was when we bonded. When we laughed. When we told the other one what was happening in our life.

Shoving the rest of the sandwich into my mouth I wash it down with a glass of milk. It's only 5:30 and I have nothing to do. Maybe I should go to bed. I do plan on going to school tomorrow. Crossing my arms onto the top of the table I rest my head on top of them. Yeah no. Too early to go to bed. Ticking sounds fall into a steady rhythm with my breathing. Emptying my head of anything I let my eyes glue themselves to one spot. Flowing time washes away from me.

Awakening myself from my dream like state I check the clock. It's 6:20. Almost an hour had gone by. Still not late enough to officially go to bed. Stretching my aching muscles I find myself looking at my mailbox. Loosening up I head outside to check if we had any mail. There was nothing inside. Sighing to myself I began to head back inside. Figures and noise from Castiel's house stopped me.

"Hello," Surprising both of us I call out a soft greeting.

"Hey." Equally bizarre Castiel walks towards me holding the leash to the very large black and brown dog he had brought to my house the first time. The dog has no need to tilt its head up give me a big lick on the chin. I stand very still as the dog gives me a once over.

"Good doggy." I hesitantly say. Bristenling the dog gives me a throaty growl in response.

"Demon," Castiel's tone holds a very clear warning in it. "She is may be as small as a mouse but that doesn't mean she is one."

Almost as if Demon understands he stops growling and began pushing his gigantic head into the cusp of my hand. "He's soft!" I exclaim. Cupping Demon's head I rub his ears between my fingers. "You're a big boy aren't you?"

"Pssshhh. I didn't know you were such a fan of dogs," Castiel says walking down the sidewalk. He doesn't say anything as I began to walk beside him.

"I love dogs, but I have not been able to convince her to let me have one. I wasn't allowed to have one when I was with my parents either." My unfiltered thought brings our conservation to a dead end. Clearing his throat Castiel pauses.

"What are your parents like?" Unknowingly he has probed a sensitive part in my heart.

"What were they like you mean." Castiel just looks at me. It's my choice. I can speak of it or I may not. "They were wonderful."


	15. Gigantic Sweethearts

**Hey everybody! Another long chapter! Whew. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Friend me on My Candy Love, the name is Azyth. As always critisms and compliments are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kira's PoV

"That isn't much of a description."

"You didn't let me continue," I snap. "I can't remember much actually," I admit. The doctors said I got a concussion in the car accident. Even now I can't remember everything about them."

"That must be hard."

"Yeah," I murmur. "They were wonderful parents and I won't let anyone tell me anything different," I conclude.

"They sound a whole lot better than my parents," Castiel responds yanking Demon away from some plastic lying on the sidewalk. "Well then again I guess they could be the best parents in the world, but I wouldn't know since I only see their faces like four times a year."

"Do you get lonely?" I ask tentatively.

"I used to, but then I got Demon," he says this as he scratches at the base of the dog's tail. "Now when they come by it feels like they are strangers intruding on my life." His elbow reaches down to my shoulder and he jostles me gently. "It feels like someone else has been invading my life for what? A week now?" I click my tongue at him.

"If anyone has been stepping onto anyone's peace it would be you."

"If you say so, little girl," smugly taunting a response out of me I glare at him.

"Don't call me little girl!"

"Well you are little and a girl so it's not like I can call you the opposite. What would be the opposite? Big women?" I snort at the thought of even being called that.

"Hmmmmm… No. That sounds terrible," without noticing it a smile pulls my lips upward.

"So, little girl it is."

"No," raising my head I look straight into his eyes. "You can call me Kira," I announce.

"Kira." Castiel says my name like he is tasting it. Letting it roll against his tongue its as if he is pronouncing it for the first time. Something foreign. Something new to him. A tad shy because I have never had someone say my name that way I take the chance to point out that we have made it around the block.

"Well here we are." Patting Demon one last time I say goodbye to Castiel and head back inside. I don't notice that his eyes follow me all the way up to my house.

* * *

Waking up in cold sweat I clutch myself. My throat hurts. My cheeks are wet with tears. How long had I been screaming and crying in my sleep? Usually my aunt would wake me up when I was in the middle of my nightmares.

It takes me a few moments to compose myself to even check my phone for the time. Drawing in deep breaths and letting them out slowly is the only way to calm myself. Soon only my hands are trembling. While it still would be another ten minutes until my alarm started to blare I decided to get up and take a shower.

Moving throughout the house going through my morning routine was creepy without the sounds of my aunt going about her business. While she didn't need to get up as early as I did she designated it as a time that we could talk about what we are going to do during the day. I almost felt the need to keep the house quiet. I tip toed wherever I went. I shut doors with extreme precaution. Penetrating the stillness of the house seemed like a great crime so I kept everything I did to a minimum.

Smearing butter all over a piece of toast I put on my favorite black jacket and headed out. Timing was a bit off because I left a whole 25 min. earlier than what I normally do when I drive. Getting out of the house was a small relief.

Winter had settled in at our small town and there would be no more walking to school for awhile. While loved ones of mine had been injured or taken away from cars I had never had a problem with them. My lovely white jeep was an escape from the frost. Turning the heat on at full blast I relaxed against the seat of my car when I had reached my high school. Upon putting my car into park I took out my laptop and began to type. This hobby of mine was good at keeping everything else at bay.

"Kee-kee!" Alexy taps my glass window diverting my attention away from my laptop. I slam my laptop shut and put it back into its case. No one not even Armin, Alexy, or my aunt have ever read a single story off of my laptop. While all three of them were curious they didn't pressure me into revealing my innermost thoughts.

"Hey, Alexy." I turn off the car and get out. Bad mistake. I'm heaved into Alexy's arms. "I can't breathe. Set me down!" Not listening he proceeds to twirl with me in his arms.

"You are so adorable! We should go shopping today!" Thank goodness Armin shows up in the nick of time before Alexy crushes me.

"Remember Alexy? She has to tutor today. You two should go shopping tomorrow though." Armin hates shopping and pushing that duty to take Alexy out every week onto me has been a thing he has done since we first met.

"Darn it!" Alexy whines setting me down.

"You guys can join me. I'm sure there are things both of you could brush up on." In truth the twins could brush up on a lot of subjects. With Alexy's penchant for doing anything but focusing in class and Armin's obsession with video games neither of them had great grades.

"We would never want to interrupt you and Castiel," Alexy says while tugging on a few strands of my dark hair.

"Lysander is going to be there." While neither of them personally knew Lysander bringing up that someone else would be in the room and not just Castiel and me alone was a way to make any thoughts of something romantic happening between us disappear.

"I'll think about it," Alexy says.

"Maybe another time," Armin relents. The bell rings interrupting our conservation and we head our separate ways.

* * *

"How are you, Kira?" Iris asks gently putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm okay," I give the correct response. An adequate response to shut down all of the questions. Iris is a good person and I know she means well but every time someone asks about my aunt all the fears resurface into my mind. Plastering on a smile I tried to look like I was still reasonably sane.

"If you say so," the next part comes perfectly orchestrated, "you know I'm here for you." Nodding my head I make some sort of agreement sound before I turn back around to focus on the work at hand. College Algebra. I almost was inclined to face Iris again and talk about my sucky situation. I hate math. Having science and then math right next to each other always crushes any fleeting desire be at school. With one last comforting pat on the shoulder Iris heads off. I am so going to get a casserole from her or her parents this week.

Focusing solely on getting my English textbooks even though they are on the top shelf of my top locker I don't realize a real live breathing Barbie has walked up beside me.

"You think that just because your aunt has gotten hurt everyone will pity you and want to be friends?" Batting her eyelashes in fury she slams my locker shut. Catching everyone's attention in the hallway. "I'm here to tell you that's not the case!"

Can she be more cliche? Bullying me because I'm getting pitied? Next thing you know she is going to mention Castiel.

"And Castiel." Holy shit! "Just because he feels sorry for you doesn't mean anything. He would never like such an ugly loser like you!" She finishes feeling triumphant. Moron.

"And being a fake bimbo is so much better?" I inquire before ducking underneath her outstretched arm and heading to English.

"I don't even know what that means!" She shouts at my back as if that hurts me. Sorry, I didn't know you were proud of your stupidity.

* * *

"Christmas break is almost here!" Rosalya cheers. It was the first thing she said as Violette and her reached our lunch table. While both of them were awesome friends of mine they usually sat with Kim, Melody, and Iris. Only recently had they been sitting with us once in awhile.

"May I sit here?" Violette asks Armin not even looking at him.

"Sure," he says in his ever so graceful manner of answering with his mouth full of his hamburger proceeding to spit bread crumbs everywhere. Smooth. Real smooth.

Setting her tray down right next to me Rosalya begins taking dainty bites from her salad. "Can you help me study for the exams?" Exams were taken the week before Christmas break which made everyone scramble to study for it. If you failed any of your exams you had to do the re-takes during the break.

"I'm actually doing tutoring today so if you or Violette want to come you are welcome to," I offer. Looking towards Violette who squirms at being in the center of attention she smiles shyly at me.

"If that's okay with you then yes I would like to come," Violette says glancing at Armin before tucking her chin into her chest.

"Who else is coming?" Rosalya asks probably for Violette's benefit.

"Alexy, Lysander, and Castiel."

"Count me in!" I smile at Rosalya's enthusiasm. I wonder how long that enthusiasm will last when we actually begin studying.

"What are you joining, Rosalya?" We all look up in surprise just to see Lysander and Castiel standing near the table. Lysander slides in next to her, but Castiel stays standing and moves right behind me.

"I'm joining your little tutoring session, Lys."

"Good. Maybe your English grade will finally go up," while Lysander said it in his usual neutral tone there was warmth in his eyes when he looked at the white-haired girl.

"Hmph. We'll see." Obviously a little peeved with the silver-haired boy she focused in on Castiel. "And I heard you will be joining us, Castiel."

Scoffing at her he examines me before replying. "My bad grades and I are the only reason this whole tutoring thing started. You guys are the ones turning into a study group."

"Study group?" It's as if she has superhuman hearing. The principle waddles up to us with a genuine grin. "Kira, you are helping all of these students study for their exams? That's wonderful!" I give her an awkward smile. "In that case can one more join? If he doesn't get his grades up he will get kicked off of the basketball team."

"Who?" Before I can answer her question Castiel jumps in. "Who might get kicked off of the basketball team?"

"Dajan."

I didn't recognize that name. One more person wouldn't hurt though. "Sure," I consent.

"Great! I'll inform him and tell me to meet you guy's in the library at 4," the principle says pleasantly. Tottering off into what ever direction she came from I search the others hoping they are fine with the addition of one more person.

"I hope that is okay with you guys."

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Sure."

"Dajan is cool." Leaning back onto the wall Castiel takes out his earbuds from his black leather jacket.

"Who is he?" Twisting around I ask Castiel.

"You are really blind, Kira," Rosalya piques up.

"What? Why?"

"He's the captain of the basketball team. The star player, and one of the most popular kids in this school." Massaging his temples Castiel responds tiredly.

"Oh."

"You have been going to this school for two years, Kee-kee." Alexy flicks my ear.

"It's not like you guys know everyone who goes here," I mumble explicitly aware of my obliviousness towards my peers. Saving me the bell rang resounding throughout the school. We all said goodbye and promised to meet each other at 4.

* * *

Surprisingly it was Castiel who was the first one to arrive at the library. Choosing the chair across from me he sat down. Limbs outstretched he kicked me underneath the table.

"So what are you going to teach me today?" Placing his hands in his pockets he smirked at me.

"You are actually going to be willing to learn today?" I gasp. Hands cover my mouth in fake shock but also to hide me growing grin.

"Well I could always throw your textbooks again-"

"And stomp out like a toddler throwing a fit," I finish for him. This time I don't hide my cheeky smile.

Before he can throw a taunting comeback a guy who is around 6 ½ feet tall walks up to us. Eyes crinkling as he looks at us it seems like this wasn't the scene he was expecting. "Are you actually studying, Castiel?" Deep voice that booms out in the stifling quiet he makes his presence known throughout the whole library. While he looks like a giant who could eat me in 5 seconds flat he face expresses a genuine kindness.

Snorting at this newcomer Castiel looks at me. "Only when I'm forced to."

"You must be Kira." Shaking my hand I notice how childlike my hands are when compared with his dark dry ones. Just his palm was the size of my whole hand.

"And you must be Dajan." Giving me the once over he lets go and I sit back down.

"You must be able to work miracles if you got Castiel to even consider studying. I'm sure you will have no problem at all helping me with my Algebra 2 homework." Plopping down right next to me Dajan looks between the two of us. "I hope I am not interrupting anything…"

"No you're not." Castiel looks amused at my quick response but I ignore him. "So what exactly are you having trouble with?"

"Quadratic formula," Dajan looking a little sheepish gets out a binder. Perking up Castiel looks at us before settling back down.

"Are you having trouble with that too?"

Not even meeting my eyes Castiel looks down at his shoes. Pride was keeping him from seeking help. Pinching the bridge of my nose I heave a sigh. "You don't have to help me." Glowering at me his tone had gotten its coldness back. Nails digging into the wooden table he was ready to escape any second. Where was Lysander when I needed him? Chewing on any barbed retort that might come forth I swallowed and met his hardened steel gaze.

"I want to help you, so get over here and I will show both of you how it's done." Ugh not even the bravo at the end of my sentance could replace the lack of dignity in the beginning. If we were both prideful then nothing would get done.

"If that's what the little girl wants." His smile made me think of a wolf baring its teeth before a grizzly bear. A false front.

Two gigantic guys beside me hanging on my every word and motion made it quite uncomfortable for me. Clearly and with confidence I was able to help them with their understanding, but soon I began to stall for time until the rest arrived because they were 30 min. late! As if they could sense the fury that was beginning to build with every second I heard Rosalya's and Alexy's squeals.

"We have arrived!" Clomping through the library doors they held coffee cups. Coffee! Hurrying over their I grabbed my cup and let the bitter savory smell wash over me.

"We are allowed to have food and drinks in here if we are very careful," Alexy warned. "Violette and Lysander were able to get us permission." Of course, only the two most studious and quiet people in the school could convince our crazy librarian to break one of her biggest rules.

"It was nothing," Lysander offhandedly said as if that stringent librarian wasn't terrifying.

"Well you guys are lifesavers so let me repay you by helping you guy's in whatever you need," I said gratefully.

* * *

2 hours later was when I realized that we had reached everyone's limit of studying. Dajan and Castiel were talking sports. Heads bent over a fashion magazine Rosalya and Alexy argued who was the best coat designer. Hands erratically moving both Violette and Lysander are excitedly talking about some showcasing event. And here is little old me. All done with tutoring everyone. All done with her own self-study. All done with homework.

"I need to get back home and cook some dinner," I loudly say. 6 pairs of eyes fall on me. Under the scrutiny I begin to pack my bag.

"I guess thats true."

"My mom's going to get worried."

"Leigh is making hamburgers, Rosalya, if you want to come."

"Don't want Armin having to go out and look for me."

"Sure," Castiel replies looking at me a little mystified.

"Thanks for tutoring me, Kira, it was nice meeting you," Dajan says warmly while patting my head.

"We will have to do it another time." I nod.

"Come on. Move," Castiel grunts ushering me along.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" We say our goodbyes. Leaving Violette, Armin, Lysander, Rosalya, and Dajan behind Castiel and I head towards the other side of the parking lot. "Why are you following me?" I inquire Castiel who was sticking to my side like a burr until a few moments ago.

"I'm not following you. My house just happens to be this way, idiot." Sliding a little on some black ice I leap onto a pile of snow. The familiar crunch jolts a notation into my head.

"You didn't drive?"

"I don't have a car."

"You walk here even in this weather," I say in complete horror. "Here, I'll drive you home." Tugging on his jacket I pull him to my car before he can protest. Unlocking the doors I watch him expectantly.

I can tell he wants to refuse but the thought of walking in this 20 degree weather probably is enough to convince him to take my offer. "Fine. Just this once."

Driving in silence I glance over at him a few times. Red hair sticking to the cold window he has his forehead pressed to the glass. Awkward. Digging through my head for any topics that we could discuss this supposed smart person comes up with nothing. Turning into the neighborhood something dawns on me.

"What time do you wake up in the morning?"

"What?" Throughout the longer than usual drive home he never looked at me, but now a what-are-you-getting-at sort of expression makes his interesting red eyebrows arch with puzzlement.

"I'll pick you up in the mornings and drive you back from school. We live right next to each other so it won't be a problem." Small idea had seemed brilliant at the time but with every breath I regretted my outburst of courage more and more.

"No." The refusal stung. Parking in between our houses I faced him.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to rely on some little girl to get me to school and take me back."

"Stop being pig-headed."

"I'm not. Unlock the door, Kira," his tone held a clear warning.

"No." I refused locking it everytime he manually unlocked it. Lunging towards me Castiel pressed me into the seat while he fumbled with the switch that would unlock his door.

"Fine then."

I wiggled and squirmed trying to push him off of me. "You are squishing me!"

With a click he unlocked the door. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Cowering away from him my chest rose and fell rapidly. Why wouldn't he just let me help him?

"Go away."

"Don't be like that."

"I said, go away!" Shoving him away from me I made sure that no tears were begging to fall.

"Sorry, I didn't want to accept your pity," sarcastically spitting the words Castiel got off of me and opened his door.

"I was just trying to be nice."

"I don't want you to be nice." He stepped out of the car.

"You don't have to pretend to be invincible," I whip the words that he once said to me back at him.

Slowly, ever so slowly he twisted around. There was a smirk on his face. Fire in his eyes. Anger making his fists clench and unclench. "Who would ever get help from an unfeeling ice bitch like you?" With that parting remark he slammed my door shut and stomped off into his house.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

Don't cry.

He's a jerk.

Don't cry over a jerk like him.

He is not worth it.

But no matter what I told myself a single salty tear escaped.


	16. Sepulchral Hospitals

**Here is the 16th chapter! It's a little bit shorter than my others but producing a 3,000 word chapter every single time is difficult. And to the guest who wanted the Lysander/Kira one-shot, I have the perfect idea I'm just fleshing it out before I began writing. As always please comment and criticize. I hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

Kira's PoV

Only when it was 9:00 o'clock in the morning did I finally get up from bed. Calling the school last night to inform them that I would be staying home today was the right choice. Nightmares had filled my mind last night overflowing with sticky sadness and scathing pain. Bruises dot my hands and feet. I must have accidentally hit the bars of my bed last night when I was thrashing helplessly.

Parting my window blinds partially I peer out of the window. A black leather jacket wearing jerk was just getting out of his house. Late to school like usual. Fear of Castiel noticing me kept me still and I watched him begin walking towards the school. Pausing in front of my house he looked at it with a frown smeared all over his face. Maybe he felt bad? The answer was clearly no. Shrugging his shoulders like that would remove all of the guilt he should be feeling Castiel dug his hands into his pockets and continued on his merry way.

Chilled fingers dug into my heart. I had just wanted to help him because he has helped me so much in the last few days. Intentions may have been good but they were not wanted, not needed, and useless in his eyes. Reflexively, I let the hurt slide off of me and into a place where it would be unnoticed and unable to injure me. If only problem as a whole could be solved as easily as that. I would have to remove myself from him and let all of my other tangled emotions snap off their tenuous hold of my heart.

I was probably going to far. It was one small little incident. I have argued with my friends multiple times in the past. We always came to some sort of an agreement. I'm sure Castiel and I could figure it out if we tried. But what about after that? What will I have to endure to be close to him? Friends all have their quirks and abnormalities. Rosalya, Violette, Armin, and Alexy were all unique, but they all wanted to be friends with me. Constant and unchanging I can guess their thoughts and reactions in most situations. Castiel wasn't like that. Trying to guess what he is thinking about is like trying to read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. I get the picture but not the meaning. He is indecipherable and that was scary in itself. Like fire he could either warm you from your head to your toes or burn you with his acrimonious words. Maybe it would be better to stay away from him entirely.

Stressing about my conflicting emotions it didn't seem like to be the best mindset to be in to visit my aunt. Missing school so close to examines only to not visit the hospital would be pointless. Drama in my life because of my peers was inconsequential compared to Aunt. Disregarding thoughts of just staying at home and discarding any lingering feelings born from the fight I headed out.

* * *

Not even looking up from typing on the computer the receptionist gave me a visitor's pass and allowed me to go into the hallway where my aunt was staying. Flashes of coming here Friday blindsided me as I strolled through. In the aftermath of that night it left an aftertaste of worry and panic making Aunt's room number only a vague notation in my mind. Thankfully, the doctor that had treated my aunt that night found me wandering aimlessly in the bleach permeated halls.

"You're Ms. Sharla's niece right?" His nametag read Dr. Stevenson.

"Yes. That's me. Ummm… can you point me to the room she is staying at? In my hysteria I didn't really look to see what room she is in." Giving a weak smile I hope he will just tell me and move on.

"Room 267." He coughed. "That night was so busy with all of the accidents happening because of the icy roads. Your aunt was one of the luckier ones." Resting a hand on my shoulder I avoided the reaction to step back and shrug it off. "Her results show that she should be waking up by Friday."

"Thanks for telling me," I inform him.

One last pat and then he is off. Scanning along the walls I weave my way through ever careful about disturbing the resting patients. Cautiously, I step into my legal guardian's room. Fluorescent light casts everything into a sickening yellow color, with balloons obstructing my view, stuffed animals stacked in a messy pile, and fake flowers filtering out anything breathable it was no wonder my aunt always abhorred hospitals. Clearing the plastic chair of any and all get well gifts I sat down by the head of her bed.

Now what? What was I supposed to say? Talk? Hold her hand? Woefully underprepared for this my eyes darted between her sleeping face and the presents people either left or sent.

"What is the use of these when she can't even read them?" I wonder aloud. Picking up a potted plant a grim smile grows. "Does this Mrs. Stacey even know you? You have never planted anything in your life. Told me you didn't want dirt in your nails." Flipping through some of the cards I snort at every supposedly sweet sentiment and remembrance. "You would get so pissed at this."

_At my parents funeral I remember my aunt walking towards me in her black stilettos and tight skirt. My first thought was that I would rather die than go home with a women like this, but she changed that quickly. "All it takes is for you to get hit by a car and suddenly you're famous. Suddenly people care about you and think they know you. Do you know most of these people Kira?"_

_Shaking my head mutely I was barely sane, but I did agree with her observation. I remember people who I have never seen in my life talking about my parents like they were their best friends. Angry on my behalf my aunt just scoffed at the people who offered their condolences. She even began to shoo everyone away from me after the ceremony. "They didn't help you then and they aren't helping you now." Positioning herself right next to me in the dirt by their graves I was left in peace. Only when it was time to go did she speak. "Don't worry, Kira. I'll protect you from now on. No one will hurt you again on my watch."_

"Now what, Aunt? You said no one would ever hurt me, so you have to make good on your promise and wake up." Touching her unmoving hand gently my mouth becomes unhinged and flaps hurriedly letting everything on my mind out.

I talk about my days, my friends, my enemies, my worries, my dreams, and then I tell her the story I have been writing. Soon I began to talk about the past few days she has been gone.

"You should have seen Violette's face. Both Rosalya and I busted our guts laughing so hard." Bowing down I balance my head on my hands that hold onto hers when I think about the reaction it stirred within my dear neighbor. "Why did you ask Castiel to look after me? There are so many other people you could have picked. Did you choose him because he is our neighbor? Because I'm tutoring him? Or did you see something in him that made you think he could handle taking care of me? I'm sorry Aunt but your good intentions have only led to us fighting. I love you. I want _you_ to be there for me, so please wake up." My mournful voice is an echo of so many others in this hospital begging for their loved ones to get healthy. I can only hope we will be one of the lucky ones who will get a happy ending.

It's beginning to get dark. Excusing myself I head to the bathroom.

I don't want to go home. I don't want to be by myself. Warm water splashes. Soap is rubbed. Bubbles go down the drain. If only I could wash my mind like I can my hands. Remove everything negative to have a clean happy slate. Maybe then these darks rings that look like black coffee would stop surrounding my eyes. Translucent skin that makes my chewed on raw red lips more noticeable. It looks as if I should be a patient at this hospital.

Returning to my aunt's room I think I see a few nurses casting worried looks in my direction. Pinching my cheeks in hopes of some color being brought forth I spot Nathaniel at the door way.

"What are you doing here?" Protective and defensive of my helpless aunt I am more than a little shocked when Amber pops out of the room to hug me.

"I'm so sorry, Kira! This must be so hard for you! Please tell me if there is anything I can do for you!" she exclaims drawing attention to herself.

Much too surprised to respond to this attack I was jostled and shaken. Amber went on to explain in great detail how we are the best of friends and she would always be here for me. Bewilderment blanketed my features and I was truly speechless as I searched Nathaniel's face for any clues on why this horrific event was happening.

"Oh my goodness! You must be Kira. Aren't you just a lovely looking girl." Plastic smile and equally fake voice that grated on my ears when a blonde haired blue eye women walked out of the room. This must be the mother of Amber and Nathaniel.

"Hi?" Freed from Ambers python grasp on me I was now free to speak.

"Oh, pardon my manners! My name is Crystal, and this is my husband Rick. We are Amber's and Nathaniel's parents." Dressed in a suit and a tie like his son a man who looked exactly like what I would imagine Nathaniel would look like in 30 years stood next to the skinny lady who was claiming she gave birth to a demonic look alike of her. Both of their parents were dressed in luxurious designer clothing and both sporting gold jewelry whether it was a watch or a necklace. "I was friends with your aunt back when we went to Sweet Amoris High. When I heard about the accident I just knew I had to come over and visit!"

"No wonder you weren't at school today. This must be so hard for you," Amber gave me another tight squeeze. Appearing to be nice and friendly in front of the parents are we? Looking at the pained smile on Nathaniel it looked like this wasn't abnormal behavior.

"Thank you for visiting," I mumble preferring to look at the tiled floor than at them.

"It was no problem, sweet little Kira. Just call us if you need anything!" And with that the family was whisked off by the mom.

"Hope you and your aunt get better soon," Nathaniel whispered in my ear before following the rest of his freakishly scary family.

Stumbling into the room my knees gave out just as I reached the chair. "You probably hated her in high school." While my aunt can't respond I could never imagine her with someone like Crystal. Those kind of people care about how they appear to other people. With purple hair and love of wearing crazy outfits, Aunt and Crystal would never be able to get along.

"I don't know what to do!" Shoulders hunched forward in defeat, face buried in my hands in despair, and long drained breaths being heaved as if they are my last in exhaustion my body can not take much more. When was the last time I slept without nightmares dancing on the edges of my dreams or taking over pitting me into weariness? I can only hold so much burden alone.

"Well the first thing you need to do is go home eat, sleep, and get ready for school tomorrow." That voice I have been convincing myself to hate vibrates soothingly in my ears.

"Go away, Castiel."


	17. Fierce Friends

**Woohooo! Another chapter done! First off, I would like to thank all of the lovely reviewers, followers, and favoriters that have supported me so far and I hope I will continue to get your support. Secondly, I am looking for a new beta for this story. I need someone who is good at grammar, not afraid to be blunt, and can get a chapter back to me pretty quickly. PM if you are interested. Thirdly, l adore you all and I hope you guys adore this chapter. As always please comment and criticize!**

Kira's PoV

"Listen I'm…" He pauses. "If you just…" helplessly Castiel trails off whatever he planned to say.

"If I just what? Accept an insincere apology crafted only to make me come home? You already expressed your thoughts on what you think of me." Drained, my words sounded more like a last ditch effort to get peace instead of the magnitude of anger I had been feeling until a few moments ago.

"I don't think of you like that, Kira." Maybe it was the use of my name which made me look at him. Nails digging into his flesh his teeth grind jaggedly together. "I don't know what I think of you okay? Sometimes it just pisses me off how indifferent you are towards everything."

"Maybe you should learn how to do it. You who gets into these fits of temper at the smallest things." I was using his temper to my advantage. If I could just get him furious enough he would leave me alone.

"Don't do that. Don't pretend that you're not hurting."

"Fine. Castiel, what you said hurt me. It broke my fragile teensy weensy heart that is supposed to be encased in ice because I'm a bitch," I bitterly say. "I hope you are proud of yourself for making a "little girl" cry and feel like shit about herself."

"I don't have to be doing this. I could just go home and leave you right now." Making his way towards me I simmer at every step that brings him closer. He was supposed to go away!

"So do it! What's stopping you? Pity? Why are you allowed to pity and help me, but I can't do the same for you? Castiel, you are the one who called me a bitch just because I was trying to help you!"

Forcefully grabbing my arm Castiel drags me to the entrance of the hospital. "You are such an idiot, Kira. I don't get why I want to help such a dense, ill-tempered, short girl like you." Pausing he rakes his free hand over his face. "Its no that."

"Not what?" Questioning him, I stop trying to yank my arm free.

"I swear. How could I ever like such a antagonizing shrimp like you?"

"Then let me go and stay away!" Droplets of water begin to fall onto my face. Rain always made it easier to hide tears, but stinging temperatures of winter made it easier to get sick. I don't know why he is telling me things I already know. Every sentence that came out of his mouth seemed to make him more frazzled and mad.

"You don't get it," it was then his voice sounded a little broken. Tightening his grip on my arm in a painful manner he bent down until we were at eye level. Bodies soaking wet our eyes fastened on each other. "I don't want this," he growled with his breath warming my lips.

"Neither do I." Not completely sure about what we were talking about I stayed where I was. Metallic eyes gleamed with an inner luster. Ignoring the urge to lick my lips I kept my eyes pinned on his, unrelenting even with the wind winding itself around us. Freezing water penetrated my sweatshirt causing scattered goosebumps to appear. I never felt more hot in my life. It felt like my blood had been transformed into magma.

"Hey, Kira, are you okay," Dr. Stevenson ran towards us with an blue umbrella held above him. His presence ripped Castiel and I apart making me feel a twinge of sorrow.

Tracing the impression of heat Castiel's fingers left on my arm, I turn to face the doctor. "Yeah. This is my... friend, Castiel," I say introducing him.

"It's nice to meet you, Castiel." The two shake hands. After Dr. Stevenson assures himself I'm not in the process of being kidnapped he waves goodbye.

"What were we fighting about again?" Castiel asks shoving both hands into his pockets. Blood red pieces of his hair dangles in front of the now eyes that look like the dark grey clouds hovering in the sky.

"How you're an ass, I'm a bitch, and we're confused."

"Sounds about right." He gives a shaky laugh.

"How did you get to the hospital?"

"Borrowed Lysander's car." Awkward silence surrounds us. Tipping his head back slightly, Castiel looks up into the crying sky.

He doesn't look like fire.

He doesn't look like a rebel.

He looks like a teenage boy that is hurting. Aching, my heart suddenly constricts sending tingles into my veins throughout my body. What the hell? Interrupting my thoughts a coat is thrown on top of me snagging some of my wayward strands.

"I don't need it," I curtly refuse. Grimacing at the thought I know that accepting his help when he won't let me help him makes me feel like a burden.

"If you let me help you when I'm feeling generous then I will let you drive me to school and back everyday."

"Deal." Even though the jacket itself is almost as wet as my sweatshirt I put it on. With the length of the arms being almost as long as I am tall it takes me awhile to put on the hood. Studying me with amusement Castiel had his usual smirk back on.

"I'll make you some dinner when we get home, friend." He tosses a look over his shoulder as he begins walking to where are two cars are parked.

"I was just saying that so he wouldn't think you were kidnapping me! I don't really think of you like that," ducking my head down I let the gigantic hood swallow me whole to hide the blush spreading throughout my face.

"Then what do you think of me?" Hooking one finger on the edge of the hood Castiel pulls it up revealing my questioning eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"If you only think of me as an acquaintance then I'm not going to make you dinner."

Scoffing at him I shove his hands away from my face, "You are blackmailing me with the thought of never eating one of your tv dinners again?"

"And my company."

"You must be thinking of someone else's company because last time I checked yours wasn't so great," I say getting into my familiar white jeep.

"I can't believe you are saying that to someone who is going to make you dinner," Castiel says in mock horror while unlocking Lysander's car door.

"I never said I was coming." Without a hint of teasing in my voice I slide into my seat. An apology will be needed if I'm going to forgive him.

Stiffening Castiel stops turning the key. Curiously, he draws in a long deep breath while running a hand through his sopping tresses. Only the rain smacking the cars can be heard. Finally, Castiel turns around and pulls open my passenger's car door open. "I'm sorry, Kira."

Startled by the sudden apology it takes me a moment to respond. "It's fine, Castiel."

"We friends now?"

"Yeah. We're friends."

"Good." Closing the door he hops into the truck and speeds off.

Great. We're friends. It was an accomplishment in itself to be considered a friend by Castiel, but, still there was a sinking feeling in my stomach. My head drooped lower with every depressing thought. Total friendzoned right there. Said he would never be romantically interested in a shrimp like me. I think-. No. I know I'm in love with Castiel Hayes. And I am totally going to get my heartbroken. With this last thought my head hit the horn on my steering wheel. Jerking around spasmodically at the sudden deafening noise it takes a moment to calm my thumping heartbeat. Which only sped up again when I realized I'm supposed to be heading over to Castiels house. Where it would just be me and him. Him and me. Alone.

* * *

Running into my house real quick to get changed into something less wet then my sweat shirt/pants combo I thought about putting on something relatively nice. That thought vanished as soon as it came. He had already seen me with a bloody and runny nose, afro hair, vampire skin, and eyes that looked like I had a hangover. Suddenly putting on a something more appealing wasn't going to change the fact he had seen me at my worst, so I pulled on a long sleeve shirt and pants.

Here I stand. At his doorstep. Shyly pressing the doorbell I wait.

Door swinging open Castiel stood before me in all of his half-naked glory. If Demon hadn't slammed into me I would still be gaping open mouth at this guy who opens his door with no shirt on. "You're late."

"I didn't know we had set up a time." Avoiding eye contact I kneel down to rub Demon's belly.

"If you say so." Hopefully, heading off to his room to get a shirt because I don't know what I would do if I had to sit across him all evening shirtless. I nudge the door close with my foot and head deeper into this unexplored jungle containing pizza boxes and soda cans. Wiping off some peculiar items off of a couch cushion I sit down. Demon jumps on with me and lays his gigantic head onto my lap.

"You like being scratched near your ears?" Wagging his tail a soda can goes flying. "Guess you do like your ears being scratched." Petting this vicious looking dog I bide my time until his equally vicious owner arrives.

"Down, Demon." Coming back into the living room Castiel has thrown on a black sweatshirt with a skull on it. Looking towards his owner the dog just growls menacingly. Yanking Demon off of the couch Castiel takes his spot right next to me. Shamed Demon curls up onto the floor at our feet.

"Where is my nutritious dinner?"

"Heating up. Is a veggie burger alright?"

"That's fine." Painfully aware of my situation, the ease we once shared (when we weren't fighting) wasn't there tonight.

"Listen, Kira." As if I would do anything else. "It's not that I don't want your help-"

"You just don't need it," I finish for him.

Flicking my ear he continues unperturbed. "I just don't like it."

"You want my help, but you don't like my help?" I ask perplexed.

"I don't like wanting your help." He looks away from me. "I'm used to being on my own. Relying on people is something I have never done. It makes me nervous." Gently taking one of his hands in my own I smile at him when he faces me again.

"Thank you." His honesty gets to me. Nobody would have expected this from Castiel. Tempted to lean over and rest my head on his shoulder the microwave beeps just in time.

Getting to his feet Castiel grabs our two divine dinners and hands me mine. "You can't tell anyone I told you this."

"Why? Less people would think you are a douche bag if you were more honest." Kicking his foot playfully I make sure he knows I'm just messing around with him. Munching on my dinner I stare at him expectantly.

"I have a reputation to uphold. Besides it's not like I can be that way if with everyone," he says with a mouthful of food.

"And I'm one," I say gleefully.

Rubbing my hair with his hand I swear he blushes a little. "Yeah, friend." I wrinkle my nose a little at the word friend. "What?" Castiel questions.

"Hmm? Nothing." Taking our now empty dishes to the kitchen I throw them away in a trashcan. Coming back to the couch I plop down. With a funny expression on his face Castiel watches me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, nothing is wrong." Besides me being in love with him, but it's not like I could tell him that. Shivering at the thought of what would happen if I told him my true feelings I'm to preoccupied with my thoughts to see Castiel taking off his sweatshirt.

"If you're cold just tell me," he grumbles. Before I could squeak out a protest I'm engulfed into Castiel's sweatshirt.

"Thanks," I mumble after my head pops out. Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't do anything you are going to regret.

"That reminds me. Where is my jacket?" Willing myself not to utterly humiliate myself I only stare blankly at him for a few seconds. I say the most brilliant thing that comes to mind.

"Huh?"

"I let you borrow my jacket when we were at the hospital. Where is it?"

"It's in my dryer."

"Okay. Can I have it back tomorrow?"

"Of course." Thickening the air seems to be suffocating making me squirm uncomfortably.

Sneezing Castiel grabs a tissue. "You should probably be heading back, Kira. It's almost nine."

"Okay." Squelching the desire to come up with an excuse to stay I get going towards my own home. "Bye, Demon. Bye, Castiel."

"See you later, Kira."

Only when I reach my room do I let out a relieved sigh. Stripping down of my clothes I hurriedly take a hot shower. When I'm done I put on my fuzziest pajamas and slippers. My head barely touches my pillow before I'm clocked out.

* * *

Still snoozing my phone rings loudly beside my pillow. It's Lysander.

"Hey, Lysander. What do you need?"

"Castiel is sick, and I was wondering if you would look after him today."

Bleary eyed I focus in on the conversation after hearing Castiel's name. "I don't think I should…" I mumble.

"Did you guys have a fight? Is that why you weren't here yesterday?" Lysander sounded a little angry.

"Yeah. We fought on Monday, but we have made up. I have missed a lot of school recently, so..."

"Don't worry. We have been pretty much doing study hour every period," smoothly disregarding my fears Lysander sounds miffed. It's not like I can tell him the real reason. I totally just realized I'm in love with your bestfriend and I don't watch to go over there in the chance I'll make a fool of myself.

"What about the study group?" Throwing another plausible, logical, and valid answer in the wind it only comes back to hit me in the face.

"I'll take care of it," he huffs.

"Lysander I'm not trying to make you mad."

"It's not you. Rosalya is trying to steal my phone away to talk to you." He pauses to ward off Rosalya's advances toward the cellular device. Sounds of whines and a small scuffle ensues. "So, you'll do it?"

"Sure," I respond tiredly.

"Good. Here is Rosalya."

"Hey girly!" Her chirpy voice fills my ear.

"Hello, Rosalya. You bothering poor Lysander?" I say a tad more upbeat.

"I had to. There is something I have to tell you," her voice drops," a storm is coming."

"Well it was pretty stormy last night-"

"Thats not what I'm talking about. I meant in your life."

"Your psychic powers acting up?" I ask smiling.

"You don't have to believe me. Just be careful of a person."

"What person?" I rub my forehead.

"I forgot."

"You forgot?" This has to be some weird joke she is playing on me.

"It was a dream! Alright Kira! I'll remember the name later. Just be careful," she hisses before hanging up.

With the sense of doom hanging over my head I pack up everything a sick person might need. When I had every pill bottle, washcloth, and soupcan available I headed off to battle with a black cloud floating over me.


	18. Scary Werewolves

**Bam! Another chapter written. Cutesy one at that. Thanks to my beta the grammar should be way better on this one. Sorry about me being incompetent at the English language. Love you all. Hope you enjoy. And please comment and criticize!**

**Disclaimer****: i only own my characters. Not My Candy Love.**

Kira's PoV

Taking a few moments to compose myself I double checked and re-checked to make sure I had everything necessary. The door swung open with a click. Bustling about the house to find a clear space for all of my goodies, I didn't even hear Demon bumping about. A piercing whine reaches my ears and I checked the backyard. He pawed at the glass door and looked pitifully at me, begging to be let in.

"You'll wake up your owner if I let you in," I whispered. "We have to let him sleep." After head butting the door one last time, he curled up and gave a dejected sigh. Smiling at the dog's antics, I headed upstairs. I followed the same layout as my house and found Castiel's door closed. His soft snores filtered their way through said door. My feet sunk into the plush carpet as I stepped over dirty clothes, a guitar, and various pieces of trash to make my way to his side. A sheen of sweat covered his skin, and he was sprawled across the covers of the bed with one hand resting on his stomach and the other bent above his head. The stench of sickness wafted up my nose as I tucked the blankets around his body. He had probably gotten sick because of the rain yesterday.

"Kira?" Castiel tried to get out of bed, blinking rapidly. "What are you doing here?"

"Lysander called and said that you needed someone to come over to watch you." I shoved him back on the bed and sternly shook a finger at him. "You shouldn't be trying to move around with a fever." I smiled gently and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. "Just let me take care of everything. Okay?" It was messy just like the rest of the house, and I was thankful I had brought my own supplies.

"Thanks," he sighed as I put the cool cloth on his forehead.

"No problem." Straightening up, I gave a pointed look at the room. "Can I at least make a pathway from the door to your bed? I don't want to come in here and be worried about stepping on toxic chemicals."

Snorting, Castiel turned on his side to gaze at the floor through the various items concealing it. "Sure." I was forgotten as he slipped off to dreamland.

I regarded the unused hamper abandoned in the corner of his room and began picking up the clothes strewn over the carpet. Skeptical of their cleanliness, I simply bunched all of them up in piles and tossed them in the hamper. I had soon created a walkway from the door to the bed and the bathroom, and set aside any relatively important-looking items on the walls or desk.

"Castiel? Do you want anything to eat?" I gingerly asked, unaware whether he was conscience or not.

"Tomato soup."

"I'll bring up some. Please drink some of this water. You need to stay hydrated." Anxiously, I set a glass of water on his bedside table. He only responded with a grunt of affirmation. My feet padded on the carpet with unfamiliarity as I made my way to the kitchen to heat up a can of soup. I stirred the liquid periodically, but had to answer a call from Lysander.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kira. I was just wondering how Castiel was doing." My ears detected the hustle and bustle of lunchtime and I checked the clock, which read 12:00 p.m.

"I'm not sure if he ate breakfast, but Castiel did say he wanted tomato soup. I'm making that right now. His fever hasn't broken, though." Absent-mindedly, I turn off the stove to scrounge around for a bowl and spoon.

"That's good." Lysander lapses into silence.

"What is it?" Bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other, I froze as I awaited a response.

"Thanks for doing this, Kira."

"It's no problem. As if we could leave this moron home alone with a fever."

"He is a moron who has treated you horribly at times," Lysander said quite seriously.

"True, but he has been there when I needed someone most. Promise to my aunt or not, Castiel has taken care of me for the past few days," I say lightly. There was no need to bring up old wounds.

"Hmph. He doesn't deserve you... I'll probably call you later, Kira. Thanks again."

"No problem," I said before he hung up. I slowly made my way up the stairs, tray in both hands with a bowl of tomato soup, crackers, and a glass of water balanced precariously in my arms.

"Castiel? Would you like to try to sit up and eat?" I bumped the door wide open with my hip and found Castiel with his face down into the pillow and an arm dangling over the bed. I set the tray on his nightstand and dragged the discarded washcloth towards me with one foot.

"Maybe." His muffled, raspy voice barely reached my ears.

"Do you need some help?" He didn't answer. I went into his bathroom for a fresh washcloth.

Cold water splashed against my hands as I watched him. He grumbled slightly, flopped over to his back, and tried to prop himself up with a pillow, but ultimately failed as he became too exhausted to try anymore.

"Let me help you with that." I rushed over to his side and placed the pillow against the wall. He had a sour look on his face, infuriated at his own helplessness as I guided him into a sitting position.

"Thanks," he gruffly says. He dipped his spoon into the soup and began to shovel it into his mouth.

"It's no problem, but I really don't think you should be eating that fast," I cautioned him.

"I'll be fine. I actually didn't know I was this hungry." Drops of tomato soup begin dribbling down his chin. I unthinkingly take a napkin and wipe his chin. He paused in his scarfing of food to glare at me.

"You don't need to do that. I'm not a child," the sixteen-year-old rebel says. With flyaway hairs stuck out in various places, teary eyes from sickness, and a chin still dripping with tomato sauce, the only thing I could do was laugh at him.

"You certainly are eating like one, Castiel." I looked around the room for a topic of conversation, a bit embarrassed of my actions. "I didn't know you played the guitar."

"Yeah. I play the guitar and Lysander sings," Castiel says, puffed up with pride.

"I bet Lysander is a great singer," I said wistfully, and pretended to look off into the distance.

"Hey! What about me? For your information, I'm a great guitar player." He almost misplaced the tray as he thumped his chest to prove his point. I took hold of the handles and set the tray near the door.

"I'm sure you rock." I smirked. My hands set themselves on my hips. "And roll."

He, in turn, snorts at my antics. "Yes. Yes I do."

"Maybe you could play me a song some time," I casually suggested, even as my stomach flipped within me.

"Probably not," he replies rather stiffly. "I haven't played for anyone in a long time." I sensed that this had become a touchy topic and grabbed the tray. My phone vibrated in my pocket, so I checked the caller ID.

"It's Lysander," I said before going downstairs.

"Hey, Kira. I'm going to head off to Castiel's around 7:00. Can you hold up until then?" Lysander pleaded. He sounded preoccupied with something.

"Lysander…"

"Please? I'll owe you big time."

Defeated, I could only sigh in affirmation. "I guess." No sooner did I accept the request than the was connection abruptly cut off. A wrenching hack rears its ugly head from upstairs. I sprinted upstairs, tray forgotten.

Castiel was puking all over his t-shirt and bed covers, doubled over in pain. Apparently he hadn't been able to even get out of the bed before the vomiting started. One hand tried to cover his mouth and the other one was wrapped tightly into the sheets. Shocked by the scene in front of me, all I could do was ignore my gut impulse to cry 'ewww' and run away.

He threw off the sheets and stumbled to the bathroom. Listening to him coughing and washing his mouth, I began peeling the blankets off of the bed. After I had gathered all the soiled sheets I hurried downstairs and started the washer.

"Kira?" he called hoarsely

"Coming." Frightened at the weakness of Castiel's voice, I reached his room in a panic. He let the wall support him, trembling from exertion. A disgustingly puke-stained t-shirt lay dumped on the floor. I made a quick note to find a carpet cleaner, but focused on his health.

"You can go home, Kira."

"You need to pay attention to yourself and not me." I rest my small hand on his forehead. He leans into it, enjoying the coolness.

"That feels good." I braced myself against his weight, my small frame held his massive one..

"Castiel, you need to take an ice-cold bath to break this fever."

"Okay," he agreed. I followed him into the bathroom, turned the water on, and waited for the tub to fill. Panting, he sat on the counter to wait with me in silence.

"That should be good enough," I finalize after I poked my pinky into the water. I straightened up and watched him. For a long, awkward moment, we both stared at each other.

"Ummm… Kira? Unless you want to see me naked (and who wouldn't?), you should probably leave," he teased with a little more bravado in his voice I rushed right out of the bathroom.

"Oh, o- of course," I squeaked as a blush struck my cheeks. I hightailed it out of there and went to the kitchen to work on the dishes. I strained to hear the sound of Castiel moving about, but apparently my ears weren't that good, because he came down without me noticing.

"That's better," he announced, standing right in front of me.

"Well, thats-" Shocked, I desperately scrambled to catch the plate before it hit the floor. Once it was secure, I turned to yell at the fool. "What are you doing? Go put some clothes on!"

Ignoring my protest of the lack of decency, he just strode up to the couch with only his underwear on and a towel thrown over his shoulder. He settled down on the couch, promptly picked up a remote, and flipping channels.

"It's my house, my rules. Besides, someone stole all of my clean clothes and put them with the dirty ones."

"You leave your clean clothes on the floor?"

"Of course." What's the use of a closet, then? Too relieved to be mad, I joined him in the living room.

"What are you watching?" I wandered into the living room, curious about the horrific images flashing on the screen.

"A scary movie marathon," he absently replied, completely absorbed. "Come sit down." He patted the cushion next to him.

"Yeah, no. Not with your lack of clothing. I think I'll sit over here and watch." I moved to the recliner and checked the time on my phone. 4 o'clock. 3 more hours until Lysander's arrival.

"Are you scared of anything?" Castiel asked probably surprised that I liked horror.

"Werewolves. They creep me out to no end."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he got up off the couch and placed a disk into his Blue-ray player. "Then you will love this."

Apparently, Castiel owned every single unnerving werewolf movie known to man. It took me three pillows and a blanket to keep from screaming in horror every time one of those freakish things turned. Resolved to toughen this out (even if I was only watching with one eye peeking through my barrier), I didn't run away.

"Don't be a baby," he remarked as he yanked my shield away from me.

"Give that back!" I jumped up from my seat and stood in front of the T.V.

"Get out of the way! You're going to miss the best part!" A blood-curdling scream echoed from behind me, and I turned around just in time to see the hairy beast rip off a woman's head. I dove back into my chair, covered my ears, and shut my eyes.

When the werewolf movies were all gone, I got up from my spot and tried to find my phone. "Lysander said he was coming over at 7," I called to Castiel as I recover it in the kitchen, "but it's 8:30!"

"He probably just lost track of time." He tossed a glance over his shoulder to respond to me without moving from the couch. I scrolled through my text messages and saw one from Lysander.

Sorry. I'm headed over now. I'll be there in a few. It had been sent at 8:20.

"I guess you're right." As I was walking towards the washing room, I passed by the door leading to the back yard.

"Woof!" A gigantic black dog leaps at the door. The door shakes as it crashes into it. Glowing eyes, sharp white teeth, and viciousness. All of the werewolf movies come to my mind in a wave. It's a werewolf.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I ran screaming from the door. I leapt onto Castiel's lap and tried to burrow myself into his chest. "It's a werewolf!"

"Kira," I didn't stop shrieking. "Kira." I could barely hear him over my yowling. "Kira." His whole body is shaking! He must be scared too! "KIRA!" He pried me off of him and shook my shoulders until I calmed down. "It's just Demon!"

"Oh." I whispered. Then I blushed as I saw my current position. My legs were tightly wrapped around his torso, and my hands splayed against his bare chest. Before I could move we heard the door whip open.

"I heard screaming." Lysander rushed in. He stopped short as he saw the compromising position Castiel and I were in and bashfully scratched his head. "Am I interrupting something?"


	19. Wounded Faces

**My apologies for this extremely late chapter. Stuff was going on and this chapter was just... hard. I went through and revised it 4 times more than I usually do. I just couldn't like it. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can as a way of apologizing. Thanks to those that stick with me even when I'm a terrible person and don't update as often as usual. Anyways, here all you wonderful people go, and please comment and criticize!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love**

Kira's PoV

Stunned at Lysander's sudden arrival, I sat there with a mind completely void of any logical thoughts.

"Yeah, Lysander. Do you mind?" Castiel joked.

Aghast at myself and the situation at hand, I frantically scrambled off of him. In my haste to get away from Castiel I didn't realize that I had brought the blanket that had been on his lap with me, thereby exposing his skull-patterned black boxers.

"It's not what it looks like," I weakly explained as I covered my face with my hands trying to put the deep red hot shame building up where nobody could see it.

"What brings you over to the Hayes' house today, Lysander?" chuckling at my expense, Castiel got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

"I was just seeing how you are doing." Lysander's eyes slid to my disheveled form. "I guess my inquiry was unnecessary. Kira seems to be handling you just fine."

Castiel admitted why I was in the delicate position I had been in and almost choked on his water in the process, holding back laughter between words. "We were watching scary movies with werewolves in them, and apparently, she is terrified of werewolves. She thought Demon was a werewolf and pretty much freaked out."

Simmering at his mocking tone I could only glare. "Half-man and half-beast, that's just terrifying and unnatural!" Pointing an accusing finger at Castiel, who was still snickering I sharply retorted, "you shouldn't make fun of people's fears."

"Does poor little Kira need someone to sleep with her tonight?" Castiel teased batting his eyelashes contemptuously.

"Castiel…" Lysander warned as he watched me quiver at the thought of being alone. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop him from making you watch all of his favorite horror flicks with him." He offers me a hand. "The rain has made all of the roads covered in black ice. That's why I wasn't able to get here in time to save you from his horrific taste in movies."

"You just don't get its awesomeness." Crossing his arms over his bare chest Castiel soon has a sly grin tugging itself onto his face. I'm sure Lysander, one of the few teenagers at our school to know real art, wouldn't be able to understand what makes scary movies so much fun. For that matter I couldn't even imagine Lysander being frightened by something. He was always cool, calm, and collected in every situation.

Overlooking his friends brazen comment Lysander offered me a hand. Grateful for his kind offer I graciously took it. "I'll walk you home, Kira," he offered as he pulled me to my feet.

"No. I'll do it." Taking my bag from Lysander, Castiel set it near the door. Jogging upstairs I could only assume he was going to put on some clothes. When he came back down, Castiel began rummaged through the closet carelessly tossing multiple sweatshirts and jackets over his shoulder before giving a pained sigh. "You still haven't brought back my sweatshirts."

"Sorry," shrugging my shoulders at his displeasure I yawned. "When we get to my house I'll give them back to you."

"You do that." Headed out of the front door he stopped. "Can you let Demon in and feed him for me?" he called back as an afterthought.

"Of course."

We hustled to my house dodging between the rain drops. "Well here we are." Inviting himself in Castiel wiped his feet on the rug. At least he has some manners. "Well, go get it." Shooing me upstairs Castiel reclined into one of the chairs without a care in the world. I take back what I said about him having manners.

"You wait here and don't move while I get everything," I snarked. and I'll go get your sweatshirts." I carefully maneuvered through the darkened rooms. Every crash of lighting and boom of thunder made me flinch involuntarily. Horror movies had never been my thing, and with the house bleak and empty it only made Castiel's company that much harder to let go. Nevermind he could be inconsiderate and pig-headed at time. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be alone. Precariously tip-toeing into the laundry room prepared for a surprise attack by… well… anything demonic I hurriedly dug through massive pile of unfolded clothes until I came upon his two sweatshirts.

"I was beginning to think a werewolf had gotten you." Devilishly grinning it was plain to see that Castiel was enjoying exploiting my fear to his utmost amusement. "Should have known I wouldn't have such luck."

"Rude. Just take your two sweatshirts and leave before I decide that killing you would be better than you mocking me for my worst fear," I huffed as I handed him the sweatshirts.

He flashed a grateful smile. "Well, I'll be on my way then." I followed him to the door.

BOOM!

"Eep!" The rumble of thunder was eerily similar to the growls erupting from the monsters that had been in the movies. My eyes squeezed shut and my body trembled as I grasped Castiel's hand.

"Kira? It's just thunder. Werewolves don't exist," tenderly, for once without any of his usual snarkiness Castiel's voice was soothing.

I let go, ashamed of my clinginess. Taking a step back, I ducked my head down and let my hands clasp behind my back. "You're right. I'm fine now." Willing my voice not to quiver, I continued, "You need to get some sleep. Sorry for bothering you." I'm fine. I'm fine. I will be fine.

"Seriously? You are apologizing to me after taking care of me all day, watching the horror movies without complaining, and cleaning up my puke? All I have done is walk ten feet to your house, and you are the one apologizing?" His head drooped low in shame from his own behavior. I fought the impulse to apologize again. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Kira." He ran his fingers through his hair, and gazed at me. "Listen. Since your aunt's room is right across from mine why don't you sleep in her room tonight? I'll keep my drapes open, and if you need anything just holler."

Comforted I couldn't hide the relief entangled in my voice. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do," he gruffly replied, and shut the door behind him. I scurried upstairs and got ready for bed in half the time it usually took me. Clad in my familiar, fuzzy pajamas, I took my favorite pillow and walked into my aunt's room. A window directly lead to Castiel's room gave me the perfect view of him curled up on his bed. An assortment of blankets covered his bed to replace the sheets that were still in the dryer. I tapped on my window rather shyly, and gave a small wave when he looked at me from his position on the bed. He only tilted his head in acknowledgement and got up to turn the lights off in his room. Beginning to do the same in my own room, I was startled to see him fling open his window and lean out.

"What is it?" I asked as I opened my own window.

"Good night, Kira."

"Good night, Castiel."

My blood was fizzy with excitement mixed with nervousness. I thought that sleep would be difficult to find, but once I settled in, my eyes closed at once.

* * *

The only thing relatively abnormal the next morning was that I picked Castiel up for school. With it being morning and hours from when he usually began to move around, needless to say, he was in a foul mood.

"Do we really have to do the whole study group thing again? I have basketball practise." I tried not to roll my eyes at his incessant pestering. Once again, I attempted to explain.

"Then we will just wait for you to be done. We already have to wait for Dajan, so it wouldn't be any trouble to wait for you," I said tiredly. Mornings really weren't my thing either.

"It might take awhile." Castiel warned, leaning the seat all the way back. He closed his eyes and let his hands cushion his head.

"If you guys actually pay attention for longer than an hour, this time maybe we won't have to study every day this week."

"That's so much work!" Castiel whined facing away from me by rolling on his side. I poked his back.

"If you had decent grades none of this would be necessary," I said teasingly as he tried to swat away my hand.

"Hmph. We wouldn't have become friends if it wasn't for my grades, so be grateful that my grades suck!" He said as he finally got a hold of my wrist and jerked me towards him. The seatbelt catching me the car swerved as I concentrated on making him let me go.

"Don't do that when I'm driving!" I shouted as I turned the steering wheel, with only one hand, directing the car into the parking lot of the school. "That's dangerous, Castiel. Don't ever do that again!" I snapped as I got my backpack from the back of my car.

"I was just playing with you, Kira." Castiel grabbed his own backpack from the car and we began to head towards the entrance of the school.

"What the hell is she doing?" a shrieky voice asked as Castiel and I neared the doors. Spinning around I saw Amber with her lankeys standing and staring at us. They must have seen Castiel exit my car.

"Come on," Castiel urged. Never losing eye contact with the harpies I let him guide me into the brick building.

"I'm so going to get punished," I mutter coming up with a million ways that Amber might use to get back at me for stealing her "boyfriend."

"Don't let them pick on you."

"How?" I inquired like Castiel would have any idea on keeping Amber in line.

"Well for one if you had more friends I doubt she would bully you," Castiel said thoughtfully.

"I don't like people. Crowds and noises make me nervous." Placing my books into my locker I'm startled when Castiel waited for me to finish putting my stuff away. He usually just wanders off by now to skip class.

"Why?"

"Because…" Thinking deeply I hesitate at answering. My reasons were there but it seemed like they were underneath a layer of fog. Answers to my strange behavior was was always difficult since the accident. "I'm not sure." Keeping in stride with me he stayed next to me all the way up to my first period classroom. "Isn't that your job? To intimidate everyone away from me? Didn't you know that's why I keep you around?" I cheekily grinned slightly at his expression which had slowly morphed into horror.

"You've just been using me? And I seriously considered getting us some friendship bracelets!"

Laughing I continued to tease him, "Yep. I've been using you for your intimidation skills and delicious home cooked tv dinners." Focusing in on the clock hanging from the wall I saw that the tardy bell was about to ring. I hesitantly told Castiel goodbye. Waving he hurriedly jogged to his own class. Weird. Castiel going to class. That's not something you see everyday.

Finding my spot next to an already seated Rosalya I couldn't repress a shiver at the evil smile plastered on her face. Hopefully, I had a topic that would keep her distracted from talking about the newly-formed, tenuous, friendship Castiel and I had just begun.

"Have you remembered the person who is supposed to bring my untimely doom yet?" I investigate as I take my seat.

Face drooping she grinds her fingers into her temples in frustration. "No. It's on the tip of my tongue though!"

"Are you sure you didn't just have a nightmare?" I casually asked as I began to copy the notes down from the board.

"No. Anyways putting aside that hellish thought, you have to tell me what is happening between you and Castiel!" She excitedly whispers to me easily seeing through my attempt at misdirection. "If you tell me it's "nothing" I swear I'm going to slap you."

Feigning innocence I try not to let myself get pulled into the line of questioning she is about to fire at me."What if that's the truth?"

"That's bullshit and we both know it. It took Armin and Alexy almost a year until you even partially came out of that titanium shell of yours. Castiel has you smiling and laughing in what? Only a few weeks? That can't be nothing."

"So? What if there is something?" Cheeks ablaze I hunched over my notes. Nonchalance was not working.

"Whaaaat? You finally admitted it!" She squealed.

"Rosalya, Kira," Mr. Carson shouted from his spot in the front of the room. "Do I need to separate you two?"

We both shake our heads no furiously. Only when the room falls back into its usual rhythm do we resume our conversation.

"I didn't admit to anything. I only asked what you would do if I said that I did like Castiel in that way."

"Then I would support both of you," Rosalya says much quieter yet still with a strain of excitement.

"There is nothing to support," I dejectedly say. "He only views me as a friend." Sternly raising a finger to stop her from interrupting I continue. "I don't want you trying to manipulate the situation, Rosalya. I can handle this on my own."

"Fine. You do know that is what Violette said," Rosalya leans even closer to my ear. "Since the prank phone call Violette and Armin have been talking more. Without my little intervention they still wouldn't be communicating."

"Doesn't me I want you interfering."

Relenting she sighed loudly, "Fine."

"Last warning you two!" Mr. Carson huffed.

"Sorry!"

"My bad."

We spent the rest of the period paying attention and actually taking notes. The rest of the day passed with ease and only a few snide comments from the peanut gallery consisting of the school's student body reaches my ears. Everyone must have an opinion and share it with everybody around them, it seems like.

"So who is studying with us today?" Lysander asked me as we walked towards the gym doors. Pounding of basketballs could be heard with the occasional shout interjecting.

"You, Castiel, Dajan, and me. Everyone else had something planned or just didn't want to do it," I tersely said. "What time does basketball end?"

"In 30 min. this is the time when they split up into two teams and go 5 on 5," Lysander explained as he opened the doors for me. A true gentleman.

Sneaking into the gym so as not to disturb practice we quickly find some seats in the corner. It is just as Lysander said. Apparently, Castiel and Dajan are the team captains of the two teams going against each other.

"Castiel is only second next to Dajan. Otherwise he is one of the best players," Lysander responds after I had looked confused at the arrangement.

"I wouldn't have thought Castiel was that good," I offhandedly say.

"Why?"

"It's a team sport and he doesn't seem to get along with a lot of people."

"That's why he isn't allowed to play in the games. He can still practice with everyone. Not only is it his attitude that keeps him off the court but his absences and grades as well."

We watch as the two teams face off. They are equal in that neither one of them can get very far ahead in scoring. Comparing Castiel and Dajan captaining skills I'm startled to see such a difference.

"Dajan and Castiel do things so differently!" Lysander looks at me puzzled so I go on. "Castiel is much more forceful in that he is always giving directions and pushing his teammates to do better; Dajan on the other hand glides around stealing the ball from his opponents while only giving a few tips to his teammates. They all respond to his movements and coordinate their moves with his. While Castiel does insult his own players he also backs them up when they need help."

"You are very observant, Kira. Have you ever played basketball?"

"No," I barely whispered my eyes attached to the red-head as he made another lay-up. The buzzer went off signaling that practise was over. The team rushed off into the locker room throwing insults at each otherskills. Lysander and I patiently waited for the two of them to come out. They were the last to leave.

"Hey, Lysander and Kira!" Dajan smiled at us. "We have to clean up all of the balls before we leave."

"Yeah. Coach ordered us since we were the team captains."

"That's fine," I cheerfully said. Picking up one of the basketballs at my feet I began to put them back on the racks. Silence surrounds us as we quietly worked. Putting a few balls away Castiel began shooting.

"Thanks for helping us, Kira." Dajan thanked me. "Castiel is never helpful when it comes to… well… helping," he commented as he gave a pointed look at Castiel.

"No problem."

Ignoring Dajan's comment Castiel asks, "Have you ever played basketball before, Kira?"

"No."

"Then get over here and I will show you how it's done," Castiel demanded with a basketball on his hip. After Dajan nodded for me to go on, I quickly to Castiel's side.

"Since this is your very first time we should probably get closer." Handing me the ball Castiel shoved me forward until the basket is almost right above my head.

"I don't think I can get it that high," I coughed out stretching my neck. Basket taunting me for being so short my confidence shrunk.

"Line yourself with the basket. Bend your knees. Bend your right elbow. Now, shoot it up there!" Castiel commanded. Using all my strength I heaved the basketball into the air. Bouncing off of the ream it comes back and crashes squarely into my face. Head banging into the gym floor, I collapsed with tears in my eyes and the sinking feeling that a bloody nose was about to come.

"Kira!" Castiel rushed to my side.

"Why are there two of you?" I asked puzzled at the two Castiel's in my vision.

Castiel gently pulls me up. "We should get you to the nurses' office." Stumbling around I shake my head a few times to clear my vision but it only makes my nose start to gush a familiar red liquid. Disoriented I cling to the closest solid object next to me, which just happened to be Castiel.

Lysander and Dajan rushed up. "We should probably get her to the nurses' office."

"I'll take her. You two finish cleaning up the gym."Castiel collects me into his arms and begins to jog in the direction of the nurses' office.

"What do we have here?" Mrs. Sanders, the head nurse, asks as Castiel sets me onto one of the benches.

"She got a basketball in the face."

"Oh dear. That isn't good. You can use the bathroom to clean yourself up while I get an ice pack."

Dragging my feet towards the bathroom I uselessly dabbed at the blood stains forming on my shirt. While the bloody nose had been small, it had gotten a good amount of itself on my is just great. Perfect. What an end to an okay day. Peeking into the mirror I saw a large bruise blossoming its hideous dark blue tint on my face. Giving up on cleaning my shirt I exited the nurse's room. Guess I'll have to go home and get some new clothes. Exiting the bathroom the nurse handed me the ice pack which I gingerly pressed onto my nose.

"Castiel?" I saw Castiel standing next to the principal who was eagerly talking to him.

"Kira," the principle waddles up to me with a full blown grin on her face.

Sliding past her Castiel clutched my shoulders. "Guess what, Kira?" He shouted with excitement. "Your aunt is awake!"


End file.
